The Night Masquerade
by drawingdream
Summary: There has been strange murders and disapearence so Sherlock has to find and stop who or whatever is causing this along with his friends and a familiar consulting criminal.
1. The Beggining

It was Saturday about 6pm, Mari and Lucy were out shopping, having a little girly day to themselves. So they decided to take a break and get something to eat. They sat down at a table and ordered their food.

"So is there anywhere else you want to go to?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, just a few more shops, and you?""

"I can't think of anything else I want or need but we'll go to the shops after we've eaten"

"Yep sure thing"

"And what will you be doing later?"

"I'm going round Sherlock's"

"Honestly you should live there, the amount of times you go round there" She smiled

"I don't go round too much"

"Sure you don't" She rolled her eyes.

"What about Jim? Do you meet up much?"

"Not really, we meet up every so often"

She looked over my shoulder "Speaking of the devil"

Lucy looked confused then turned round to see what she was talking about. It was Jim walking towards them. "Hello ladies"

"Why hello" Mari said

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah sure"

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Just thought I'll come out for the day, you know do some shopping and such?"

"Get anything nice?" Mari was curious; the thought of Jim shopping was weird to her.

"Not much, just some clothes and other stuff"

"Oh cool"

Jim could see the bags they had "You got yourself some new clothes as well along with a little something for Sherlock, didn't you Mari?"

Lucy was sitting there eating her pizza, just listening to their conversation.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"I can clearly see men's clothing at the top of the bag"

"Hey, stop looking at my bags"

"Sorry" he smiled

Lucy saw Jim looking at her "Your awfully quiet Lucy"

"Yes well I wouldn't want to interrupt"

"I'm sure we don't mind"

"Actually I don't really know what to say, to be honest"

Mari thought to herself "When was the last time you two spent some time together?"

"Maybe a few weeks.."

Jim butted in

"Actually it was a month ago"

"Then how about you go to Lucy's" Mari looked at Jim

"Perfect ,I'll do that then"

"But what if I have stuff to do?" surprised Jim didn't even ask her if it was alright to come round

"I know you don't so it's alright for me to come round"

As soon as Jim stopped speaking Mari's phone went off. She got it from out her handbag and looked at it. "Sorry Lucy but his majesty need's me again" She said jokingly while picking up her bags.

"Another case?"

"Yep seems like it"

"Okay then, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Yep have fun you two"

And then she walked off. Jim looked at Lucy "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess"

They both picked up their bags and made their way to Lucy's car since Jim came in a cab and went to Lucy's house.

Lucy opened the door and walked in. "I'm just going to pop my stuff into the bedroom" she said walking towards it. Jim took his jacket off and placed his back on the floor. Walking over to the sofa he sat down waiting for Lucy to come back.

"So what do you want to do?" Lucy asked as she came back out of the bedroom and sat down next to him.

"How about I see you in some of those clothes you brought?"

"What like a fashion show?" She smiled

"Yes just like a fashion show"

"You can't be serious"

"Yes I can be when I want to"

"So are you actually being serious now?" She raised a eyebrow.

"No not really, I already know you'll look just fine in those clothes"

"Why thank you" She smiled

She got them some drinks and then sat down on the sofa to catch up on stuff that happened since the last time they met for about half an hour then Jim's phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Sorry to make this a quick visit but I need to head off"

"But you only got here a little while ago"

"Yes well when business calls, I've got to go"

"Okay then"

He got up and grabbed his coat then walked over to the window and opened it.

Lucy also got up and went to grab his bag of stuff for him.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon right?" Lucy then looked round and he was nowhere to be seen. She saw the window open and ran to it looking out.

"He didn't just jump out the window did he?" she said to herself


	2. The Case

It was 9am, Mari had just gotten up moments before, and Lucy had come round for a little visit to 221b Baker Street. Lucy walked into the kitchen and found Mari pouring herself some coffee.

"Morning"

"Good morning." Mari replied after a yawn.

"So, how was last night" She said sitting down on a chair opposite Lucy.

"It was Good, until the end"

"Care to tell what happened?" looking at her, very concerned

"Well he just decided to leave...I went to get his stuff but when I looked out, he was gone and the window was open which wasn't open before. I think he must of jumped out the window"

"...That's strange. Usually people use the door."

"I know, but I'm sure he's fine"

"But seriously, out the window?" She seemed quite shocked by this

"Yes, he just jumped out"

"Very peculiar. I'm not a Moriarty expert, but does he do that a lot?"

"I don't think so"

Sherlock walked in, fully dressed "Morning, you two"

"Oh Hello Sherlock" Lucy said

"We have a case to follow up, now get dressed as soon as you can. This case is rather... extraordinary."

"What's the case this time?" Mari was curious, she always enjoyed going on cases with Sherlock.

"They found a body, almost completely dry of blood, in an alleyway. The amateurs say that there's no sign of struggle and not a single drop of blood spilled around the place."

He walked into the living room, smiling.

"Now, hurry up, or I will be leaving without you"

Mari looked at Lucy and said "looks like someone's happy."

"Of course he's going to be happy, there's another case"

"Another case, which isn't dull for him, I have feeling everything will start getting interesting from now on."

"Yes I think so to"

"So, let's go."

"I'm going to head back home, talk to you later"

"Sure thing, cya"

Sherlock and Mari finally got to the crime scene; Lestrade was waiting for them,

"Lestrade. Review."

"Victim: Serena Griffith, 24, university student. Cause of death: most of her body is missing blood. There are traces that she had amnesia right before her death, which was caused by slow blood circulation."

"What was touched?"

"Only the medical Doctors got near to declare the cause of death."

Sherlock examined the body like he did at every crime scene he had been to.

"She has two insect bites on her neck, fairly close to each other. Can't tell which insect, so I need to take some samples. Mari!"

Mari walked up to him with an evidence bag, passing it to him. Sherlock then smudges it with a q-stick and placed it into the evidence bag.

"She died approximately 4 hours, 52 minutes and... 36 seconds ago. "

He grinned

"Someone had contact with the victim at the time of her death."

"How do you know that? There are no visible signs of struggle." Lestrade asked

"There are. Pay attention to minor details. Her clothes still hold the hand imprint from the time of her death. It almost seems like hands-around contact."

Donovan came over "Care to be more precise, freak?"

Sherlock sighed and stood up. He walked to Mari from behind and showed them where the bite marks would be.

"The killer was 176 cm tall male with a built body. Age is between 29-37."

He then moved away from Mari "Any further questions?"

Lestrade nodded then asked "The crime scene."

"Happened on this exact same spot."

"How was she killed?"

"She was probably injected by a bug that sucks blood, or possibly a leech. I need to study it further in my lab."

"Why is the crime scene so... clean then? Why didn't the victim run away?" Donavan asked

"The victim had amnesia, which causes"

"Blurry vision and dizziness. She was too tired to fight. Not enough strength. And the crime scene is clean, because the killer is a professional."

Lestrade asked "Would he strike again?"

"Probably. Not. Any more questions?"

The officers and detectives shook their heads

Mari whispers to Sherlock "That was bloody brilliant."

Sherlock and Mari went to the lab. Sherlock was looking through a telescope, with very serious face while

Mari was organizing the case files and discoveries

"Sherlock, can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"You know Moriarty. Is it normal for him to take his leave out the window?"

"Nothing is normal about him."

"I guess that's true. But you're not normal, too, you know."

"I guess you're right. Normal is on the same level as ordinary. I'm no ordinary man, so I don't belong in that category."

She smiled "Of course."


	3. The First Confession

Lucy was sitting at her desk working. She suddenly heard a noise, there was knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door, to her surprise it was Jim.

"Uh, hi, can I come in?"

Lucy felt a sigh of relief to know Jim was okay.

"Of course you can"

Jim walked in "Hey, sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah, what was that all about? You had me worried sick about you"

Jim put on an innocent face. "I just had to go really quickly to a business. It was so secretive that I couldn't risk telling you about it. I'm sorry."

She sighed "It's okay, as long as your fine, what will I ever do with you?"

"I don't know" He shrugged

"So, anything you want to do tonight?"

"Hmm, what would you want to do? I practically have free time to die for."

"We could...watch a movie or something. Maybe I could make dinner for us"

"Movie sounds good. are you sure you want to cook? I can always order takeout."

"Well it wouldn't be a bother, is there anything you particular want tonight?"

"I'm okay with anything."

"Okay "

"I would like something that you're good at. Something which could make me happy."

"Then what would make you happy?"

Jim grinned sneakily "You"

"Erm..okay" She hid her face away, she could feel herself blushing

"Now, now, no need to hide your blush"

She started walking to the kitchen "Blushing, what blushing?"

He followed after her "Come on, I can tell very easily. The temperature in the room changed, also your heart rate changed."

"How can you tell that?" she asked curiously

"I'm no ordinary man. When my intelligent is far above average, my human senses are also above average."

"Well of course I know your one of the smartest guys in the universe but the senses thing, I didn't know that"

"It all depends on how you train them." He hugged from behind, uprising her. Then whispered in her ear. "It all depends on the dedication and intellect."

"I see, well I'll remember that in the future"

Jim smirked "Good."

They just stood there for a moment, Lucy loved this even though she felt slightly awkward while Jim thinking about the adorability of this situation.

"Erm, Jim?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Are we just going to stand here?" She asked in an awkward tone

Jim removed his hands and felt a bit embarrassed

" Right, s-sorry about that. I just thought hugging you would make up for leaving yesterday."

She smiled and turned around

"Well if you're going to hug me, best to do it properly"

He blinked in confusion "Properly? Didn't I do it properly?"

"Well you did but normally people hug like this, so then the other person can hug them back, did you really not know that?"

He stood there in silence with a slightly confused look on his face.

"It's like your acting like you're not human or you really didn't know that"

He pouted "Meanie"

"Oh I'm sorry"

Lucy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She just realised what she did, it was like her mind shut down and her body took over her.

Jim smiled and touched the place where she kissed him

"Lucy.."

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from, I just..." She was panicking and hid her face to hid her blushing

"Nah, it's okay. I kinda like it- no, I really liked it."

"Erm..well that's good!

There was a slight silence

"Can I have another one?"

She looked up at him in surprise and slightly shocked "You sure?"

He nodded so Lucy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek again. As she was pulling away Jim wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in, not for a hug, but for a kiss on the lips. He held her close for a little while. As he slowly pulled away, he could see Lucy was in shocked.

"Ok...I Wasn't expecting that"

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm just surprised, really surprised"

"I can see that" He smiled

"You know what I think I need to sit down" She walked out and sat down on the sofa, Jim followed behind her but stopped at the kitchen doorframe. He was worried he did something wrong.

Moments later Lucy asked "Jim? Are you okay?"

"I guess so."

"Why did you do that, I mean...kiss me?"

"I was curious. This feeling I had when you kissed me on the cheek..."

She felt a small sigh of relief, not know why

"Oh well..it was good...I mean I've always wanted you to kiss me..."

Yet again her body took over. She didn't want to see Jim's reaction to what she just said.

"I didn't just say that out loud did I?"

He was smirking "Yes, you did."

As he walked closer to her he said "And I'm really happy to know that you like me back."

He sat down next to her

"Wait so you like me? As in like like me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Lucy could feel her heart racing, this felt like a dream. Jim looked at her still with a smile on his face "Would you like to lay down?"

She looked at him "That would probably be best"

So he pulled her down so her head was resting on his lap. He then started to stroke her hair to comfort her

"It's okay Lucy, I'm here" He said in his most calming voice

She didn't reply, instead she just laid there and rested her eyes until she slowly fell asleep on him.


	4. The Friend?

Sherlock was walking in the cold streets of London at night. Couple days ago, he was invited to another crime scene. This sucking people empty of blood guy has turned into a serial killer the police want caught and they pressure on Sherlock, because the number of deaths have increased dramatically. But Sherlock doesn't mind the pressure; all he wants is to crack this mystery as fast as he could.

Suddenly, he hears a noise from an alleyway to his left. Sherlock slowly and quietly walked towards the alleyway, making sure not to disturb whatever was lurking in the shadows. He could make out something but the shadow hid most of it. He could see there was a woman, not one but two of them but something were wrong one of the faces, he could see she was unconscious and was being held. The other her eyes... it flickered with red. Then he noticed fangs... "What's going on here..?" was all he could think.

He decided to try and get a closer look so he carefully moved closer, then a rat scurried out making noise as it ran away, which caught the attention of the woman. She caught eye contact with Sherlock with a blink of an eye. That's when he could confirm it. It WAS Sarah Griffith. "You're dead. You were buried." Sherlock said to her, very confused how she could be alive. Was she buried alive? Impossible, he confirmed her death. Sarah threw away the body she was holding as if it was nothing but trash. "Answer me." Sherlock demanded, but Sarah remained quiet. "You've seen too much." She murmured and ran after Sherlock.

Sherlock ran as fast as his legs could take him running away from the woman. He knew the area well, that was his advantage but unfortunately for Sherlock the woman was fast and slowly catching up. As he ran, he could sense some kind of a presence nearby. Something familiar. It was in his gut, but he could just imagining this. Then he noticed something strange... the running footsteps behind him had stopped. He also stopped and turned around, he was too curious about her to actually run away now. The reason why she had stopped was... Jim

Jim stood there "Stay away from him, and if you come back and hurt him, things won't be easy for you" He said seriously. Sarah backed off and then ran away leaving Sherlock confused as to why that woman would listen to him. Sherlock glared at Jim. How could he control such "creature"?

"Jim, what are you doing here?" He asked in a piercing ice cold tone. Jim turned round and stared him in the eyes

"Am I not allowed to help a friend?

"Friend, huh? Since when?" he thought it disgust. He has no intentions to become friends with his rival.

"I was fine on my own."

"She was clearly catching up with you" Jim smirked "She would have killed you"

"Don't underestimate me. I already had planned an escape route." He lied, but he had no intention to show he was right. Neither does he want to thank him. He actually did save him. "What is she? Why did she listen to you?"

"The bite marks on her neck? It's obvious if you do your research, she's a vampire, she was just a second ago sucking the life from another human and why she listened to me is no business of yours"

"Vampire?" He couldn't help, but laugh at it. It's something that was made up, a fantasy inspired by a tyrant in the middle ages. "You really believe in that stuff?"

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, I believe that was a quote of yours"

"But it isn't a possibility. I have deduced that the woman is just a mere vampire freak, who believes that she's a vampire. And that you have brainwashed her for your own amusement."

"If that's what you want to believe so be it, but if you were to take my word, this case of yours would be sorted a lot quicker but then you like a challenge don't you?"

"That man," Sherlock squinted his eyes as he thought. "He has something to do with it and I will finally prove it." He turned around and started to walk towards Baker Street. This course of events has declared the patrol has ended.

Lucy was talking to Mari on the phone

"So he admitted he liked me, I was in complete shock"

"Uhuh, I believe you. That must have been a total shocker, especially when coming from a person like him. I think you changed him - made him a different man. Because after all those years chasing him with Sherlock, I don't recognize the one we all know right now."

"I know it's strange, first he jumps out a window and then admits he like me, I wonder what else will happen"

"Ah, Sherlock's home." Mari turned to the door to say 'welcome home', but Sherlock stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth. "I'll be in my 'office'. Do not disturb me until further notice." Mari blinked in confusion, but nodded. Going against his rules will kick her into the streets again. As Sherlock left upstairs, she continued to talk with Lucy. "Okay. Sherlock was acting strange there."

Lucy seemed slightly confused "What do you mean?"

"I usually understand why he wants to be alone, but this time... his face... he looked... scared and confused. I'm not usually the type, but as his assistant, I'm kind of worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, just give him some time" She said trying to comfort her

"I mean the case he's on, it's a tough one and it's been going on for longer than a week now"

"Hm, yeah." It almost reminds Mari of... The thought of it made her laugh. "Me and Sherlock think that the killer is a huge vampire fanatic. Some education fanatic, so it seems, because his jobs are done very carefully."

"Would be crazy if vampires actually existed, also kind of scary, you know Edward watched Bella as she slept, what if a vampire watched you sleep?" She said jokingly

"Me? Well, I'll go Ron Weasley on him. When I wake up and see him staring at me, I'll hide my body and go "Bloody hell!" God, I love that picture. But yeah, it would be real creepy; I have no idea why "Bella" thought it was "Romantic"."

Lucy looked at the clock "It's kind of late; I think I should head off to bed"


	5. The Confusion

It was a cold foggy morning. The atmosphere around London has gotten very tense from all the murders recently. In Baker Street, Mari was waking up to her usual alarm clock ring. When she opened her eyes, she felt kind of strange and weak. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, her vision was blurry. "What's up with my body today...?" she thought out loud.

Sherlock was looking over her "Mari? Are you okay?"

Mari weakly turned her head to face Sherlock. "I feel very tried." She let out a huge yawn. "I think I'm going to sleep a bit longer today..."

"You do that, I need to go to the police station" He kissed her on the head and walked out of the room. When Sherlock left, Mari proceeded to stare at the ceiling for a tiny bit before falling into a deep sleep once again.

Sherlock walked into the police station. "Lestrade, I need to talk to him"

Just as he heard his name, Lestrade turned his head and spot Sherlock. "What is that you need?" Completely ignoring the secretary, he dashed up to Lestrade. "I have a serious question, which might affect the entire case." "Well, go on, ask away."

"Have you had any grave robbing cases lately?" Lestrade's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Just as I thought... Though it shouldn't be possible."

"What are you talking about? How did you know about the-"

"No time! I have to go to the morgue."

He twirled around and started rushing towards the exit. "Wait, I'm coming, too!" He grabbed his coat and followed Sherlock. As he exited the building, one of his superior co-workers shouted: "YOU FORGOT YOUR PAPERWORK, YOU TWIT."

"What's this all about, Holmes?" Lestrade demanded as they both got into a cab. "How did you know about the grave-robbing case?" "I didn't," Sherlock replied without much care. "I just assumed." Lestrade raised his eyebrow at the man. Sometimes it's very complicated to understand how this man thinks. Very complicated. "What made you assume that?" Answering this question would sound very

Fantasy-filled and less scientific. Sherlock hoped he wouldn't ask that kind of question, but he had already thought up a lie, which could come useful. "It's Moriarty. We had a nice chat yesterday and his conversation and intentions made me wonder..." Whenever it came to Moriarty, Lestrade knows that sinking further in about him would annoy Sherlock, so he decided to skip further questioning about

It. "I see. But yeah, it's true. There has been some grave-robbing around London. Yet, they only rob the newly deceased. Probably some kind of unlicensed surgeon or something - that's what we assume, anyway."

There was a light in Sherlock's eyes "OH, it all make sense"

"I still have no idea how they do it," Lestrade continued. "They leave behind no evidence, no witnesses. Only an open grave."

"These grave robbing's are planned, they hide there evidence, there also spread all over London so they can't be found but they need the bodies for something, we need to find out who they are and what for"

He looked out the window "And I think I'm getting there, but there's one thing I need to check"

Lestrade nodded to everything Sherlock said. Though, he is a madman, he is the only one that the police force trusts. "And what is that?"

"OH, you'll see" He smirked

Lestrade shrugged. "Alright, whatever it takes."

Sherlock and Lestrade walked into the Morgue, Molly was standing there at a desk "Hello Molly, I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

Sherlock put on his best smile to get what he want and asked her: "Can you get me some blood samples of Sarah Griffith taken from her dead body, luv?" Molly nodded and ran off to do what Sherlock asked. She then came back with them and passed them to him. "Why thank you" He said

Molly corrected her hair and blushed. "A-Anytime." Inside, she wishes Sherlock could treat her like this all the time. Lestrade faceplamed. He couldn't believe an educated woman could fall for his "charms".

Sherlock took the blood samples to another room, Lestrade followed.

He looked at the samples under a microscope and observed them. Lestrade leaned against a nearby table and looked around the place, anxiously waiting for Sherlock's discovery. Sherlock himself concentrated on the blood samples. He has seen all of them, blood of the dead and the alive, but this one... it seemed different. It was much darker and grimmer.

Sherlock saw something on the table, a sharp object, with curiosity he took off his glove and pricked his finger causing it to bleed slightly. He then let his blood drip onto Sarah's blood, it acted strangely and made Sherlock blood disappear, and it was like her blood had eaten away his. "I've got it!" He smiled with delight

Lestrade was jumped, because this came so suddenly. "What have you got?" he asked. He didn't even think clearly, because his anxiety has taken over.

"The blood somehow eats away other blood, if this was placed in a human it would make them hungry for blood...just like a vampire..."

"Vampires?" Lestrade laughed. "A mere fantasy creature?"

"That's what Jim said, he said vampire are real, maybe for once...he was right"

Lestrade laughed again. He's a genius, but vampires are a proved fiction. Maybe this pressure was stressing him out. "Hey, Sherlock..." He said as he brotherly placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think the pressure of the case has really affected you. I think you should take a break here and let me and my colleagues continue until you feel better."

"No, I have to keep going or people will keep dyeing, and if it carries on this would become the next pandemic"

"Sherlock, you don't have to have the future on your shoulders. I and my colleagues can do it. After all, we did learn from the best - you."

"Well I am flattered but there's one more thing I need to know, then you and your men can take over"

"And that is..."

"Who is Jim or to be more preside what is he?

"What do you mean by "What?"?" Lestrade blinked in confusion.

"There was a woman last night who tried to attack me but Jim stopped her, he just talked to her like anyone else but she listened and obeyed him"

Lestrade stayed silent, because he had nothing to say. Maybe Sherlock is serious about this "vampire" thing. "All right," He finally said. "I'll check on Jim's recent profile."

"No point, I'll have to ask him in person"

"Do you know where he even is?"

"Not now but I have a pretty good guess where he'll be later"

"Understood. I will notify the guys." Takes out his cell phone to call.


	6. The Truth

Like almost every night for the last two weeks after a confession Jim was at Lucy's place, they were sitting on the sofa watching a film when the doorbell went.

"I'll get it"

Lucy got up and opened the door surprised to see Sherlock, "Hello, didn't expect you to drop by"

Sherlock stared at Lucy very seriously. He was here on business after all, not a friendly visit.

"Jim, is he here?"

Surprised by his question she still answered "Yes, please come in"

Sherlock walks in and immediately heads towards where he hears a movie playing. "Moriarty."

Jim stood up and looked at Sherlock; he could feel the tension in the room

"Oh how nice to see you again, is there something I can help you with?"

"Where do THEY reside?" Sherlock said with utmost sincerity.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about" He said, acting innocent

Sherlock snickered a bit. "Look at you, acting like you don't know a thing."

"Well I don't"

Lucy stood there in silence, confused by what was going on

I demand do know, where are they?"

"Where is who, Sherlock?"

"The blood-suckers."

"Sorry, can't help you there"

"Do you just refuse to tell us the location of YOUR KIND?"

Jim looked at Lucy "Would you mind leaving the room for a second, I think Sherlock need to collect his thoughts and stop talking nonsense."

Lucy obeyed and went into the bedroom.

Sherlock grinned widely. He put his hands into his trousers' pockets and said: "You are aware that you might be putting your "girlfriend" in danger right? But not only from the other "vampires", but yourself as well."

"Look Sherlock, this is none of your business, why don't you just go back home to your girlfriend and leave us alone"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

Jim smirked "It's quite obvious that you have feelings for Mari, you just won't admit it"

Sherlock arrogantly replied with a little bit of frustration. "She is but an assistant, Moriarty, no romantic feeling involved at all!"

"But you do like her, your hiding it away"

"I am married to my work."

"Of course you are" He said sarcastically "Now if you don't mind leaving, we have nothing else to talk about"

The way Moriarty acted reminded Sherlock how much he despised him. He's actually amazed humans can actually love him. "When was the last time you ate?"

"A few hours ago" He replied "We had a lovey dinner that Lucy prepared for us"

"That I can already tell by the smudge on your sleeve. When was the last time you "drank"? That's more like it."

He smiled "You're not going to give up this game are you?"

"I used to think this is just a game, but I deduced the facts and found the possibilities. This, right here, right now, is fact coming out of my mouth."

"Just because I'm feeling generous right now I'll let you in on a little secret, I can't help you, I don't know where anyone is and I keep my business to myself, so I don't know anything about this case apart from what is causing the murders"

"Do you know who started all this?"

"No I don't and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you"

"They must be pretty powerful to get to you." Sherlock sat down and took a deep breath. "I have a feeling I might be the next target."

He sat down on the sofa "What makes you say that?"

"I can understand by the way things are going here. I doubt they will want someone getting close to figuring this mystery out, and I'm probably the closest person in the world."

He looked at Sherlock "Well just be glad you've got me"

Sherlock glanced at his rival and a mad idea came to his head. "Let's put our differences aside. For now."

"I'm surprised at you Sherlock, really I am, letting a mad man help you with your case, you must be dispirit"

He places his fingertips together as he leans to the couch. "I haven't dealt with this before, plus you're ready of their kind, so it's easy to understand how they act with your help."

"Just so you know Sherlock, I didn't have a choice and I wasn't picked on purpose"

His gaze moves towards Jim. "I am certain that they're trying to get everyone in London. It's multi populated, so no one would suspect if someone is actually dead or alive."

"Yes, of course" He said bluntly

Sherlock gradually stood up. "Can you show me where you were attacked?"

He tilted his neck slightly and placed two fingers where he was bitten "Just here, two years ago, sometime after our little incident at the pool. I was walking around when it was dark and suddenly this woman attacked me, there weren't many vampires in London at that time, just two or three, but it seems lately things have been getting a little out of hand"

Of course he was lying; he wasn't going to tell Sherlock the truth all the time

Sherlock walked up to him and examined the markings with clear precision. "Hmm, they resemble the ones Sarah Griffith had. Possibly she and you might have been bitten by the same vampire."

"Maybe, but there are so many now I've lost count"

Sherlock takes a London map out of his pocket and places it on the coffee table. He opens it and marks up places, where victims have been found. "I wonder if there's a particular area they target."

"No there isn't they go wherever they can so they cannot get caught, but unluckily for them we'll find them"

"That might be true, but 3 of the victims were fairly close to each other. Do you think one of them is being a little careless?"

"Yeah, must be"

"I suggest investigating that area. But I'm afraid if I go alone, I will be defeated. Human strength is nothing compared to a UN dead."

"How about tomorrow night we investigate?"

"Alright." He placed the map together and headed towards the door. "Note to you: Be careful around Lucy." And he left.

Jim was about to reply but Sherlock had already left so he went over to the bedroom and knocked on the door "You can come out now." She opened the door. "Is everything okay?" she asked

"Everything is fine. We just had a decent conversation like proper gentlemen." He smirked as he leaned at the door frame.

"Oh that's good, because he seemed quite annoyed about something when he came in" she smiled at him

"He was just having trouble with his case, which is quite rare. He suspected me."

She didn't reply, she just lent forward and hugged him.

He hugged her back and started to play with her hair. "What's this now?"

"I was just getting a little worried while I was waiting, I'm just glad everything's okay"

"Me too. What do you wish to do tonight?"

"How about we go out somewhere? We haven't done that for a while"

His smirking expression turned to something more serious for a second. "How does a movie sound?"

"Sounds good and you can pick, I know you have good taste"

"Paranormal Activity 3?" He grinned.

She suddenly started acting nervous "Your just messing with me right?"

He points at his face and says: "This face shouldn't be taken seriously." He waves his finger around playfully.

She giggles "I'll think I'll remember that next time"

She went to grab their coats and passed Jim's coat to him.

Jim smoothly put his coat on, followed by a James Bond pose. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing, almost good enough to eat" she smiled

"Oh?" He jokingly reaches his hand out to Lucy. "Take a bite, I won't mind." He smirked.

She smirked and took his hand, pulling his face close to hers. "I would rather kiss you"

"Oh, you're such a teaser."

"Yes, I can be when I want to, now wasn't we meant to be going somewhere?"

"Oh, of course," He opens the outdoor door. "Ladies first."

"Thank you" She walked outside


	7. The Attack

The pair started to walk down the snowy and festive alley of London~ towards the cinema.

They went to the cinema and watched a movie, after they came out; they started to make their way back home.

"Erm...Jim?"

Stretches his arms after a long movie. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I quickly head to the ladies room?"

"Sure thing"

Lucy went into the ladies toilets, it was quiet, after a moment as she went to wash her hands turned around and found a woman standing there, and she thought nothing of it until she reached the door and the woman said "where do you think you're going?"

She kept calm, even though she was confused by the question, "I'm going to go now"

As quick as lighting the woman suddenly was standing in front of the door blocking the only way out, "You're not going anywhere, you're right where I want you" she said with a grin

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked

The woman's eyes turned red, her mouth opened slightly to reveal her fangs and she coldly said "Your blood"

Meanwhile, Jim was waiting at the gather point staring at his watch. 'It's taking her more time than usual.' he thought.

The woman attacked Lucy, pushing her against the wall, "Just stay calm, this won't hurt a bit."

"Get away from me" she said and tried pushing her away but she was too strong, so she stepped on her foot hard causing the woman to step back for a moment. The woman was getting angrier and hungrier, causing her to push Lucy back into the wall but harder, causing her head to bleed a little. "Please stop this!" She yelled

Jim's nose twitched as he started to smell blood. It had a familiar smell mixed within it. He had a bad feeling. He dropped the coats and dashed into the girls' bathroom. "LUCY!"

The woman looked round to see who it was, "Oh look who it is? If you want her you can't have her, I found her first and she's mine" she then changed her focus back to Lucy, she pushed her head to the side so she get more area of the next and was about to bite her.

Jim quickly grabbed the woman by the shoulder and pulled her away. His immersive strength sent her straight flying towards the gutters.

She got back on her feet "They said you're a tough one, but you won't kill me...before I kill you" she ran tying to attack Jim but he took her by the head and broke her neck, leaving her to collapse on the floor. Lucy stood there in shock, so confused by what was happening.

He turned to Lucy, anger fading from his face. "Are you okay?"

She looked down at the body then back at Jim. "What's going on Jim?"

He grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled him towards the exit. "I'll tell you, when we get to the hospital!"

"Hospital?" She touches where she's bleeding "Oh, don't worry about it I'll be fine"

Jim picked Lucy up over his shoulder. "We have to go right now." Arrogance could be easily recognized in his tone.

"Jim, you don't have to carry me, I can walk"

"No, we have to hurry!"

"Well I can run if I have to or we could even get a taxi"

"It's too dangerous, plus the traffic is huge." Running towards the nearest hospital he knows of.

She was still in a bit of shock but she was now more worried and scared about why Jim was worrying so much "Okay, let's just get this over and done with"

During the whole run, Jim had stayed weirdly quiet and he seemed a tiny bit paranoid.

At the hospital, he put Lucy down and quickly walked up to the nearest nurse. "Excuse me, my girlfriend hit her head really hard and its bleeding, can you assign an available nurse to fix it momentarily?"

"Yes, just give me a moment" she walked away and came back moments later "This way please."

Jim, looking a tiny it too paranoid, pushed Lucy towards the nurse while looking around the place like an eagle.

"If you could come this way, and I'm sorry sir but you have to wait outside"

Lucy gave Jim a quick kiss on the cheek "Don't worry I'll be okay" She smiled and then went into the room with the nurse.

Jim sighed in relief at the door, but was still worried. He kept staring at his watch while tapping his toes up and down.

About half an hour late Lucy walked outside with the nurse to Jim. "Make sure she doesn't hit her head again too hard for a while, after about a month, she'll be perfectly fine"

"Did it hurt?" Jim asked, showing his concern.

"Yeah just a little bit" she lied "But I'm all okay now"

"Shall we go home now? It's getting rather late and you're probably getting tired."

"That sounds good to me" She took his hand

He gripped her hand tighter and the duo started heading home.

They finally got home and Lucy headed for the bedroom, to get ready to get some sleep but she desperately wanted to talk about what happened when she was attacked.

Jim put the coats peacefully away and headed towards the living room. He lied down on the sofa to recollect his thoughts and how he would actually explain everything to Lucy. He left down his guard.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Jim on the sofa "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Maybe you should get some rest, and it's been a long day"

"You're right." He closed his eyes and pretended to go in a deep sleep. Because in reality, he doesn't need it.

"Goodnight" She said and walked away towards the bedroom

She then got into bed but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight; her mind was too busy with thoughts about what happened


	8. The Sick

The very next day was like any day you'd see in London, but not in Baker Street. Mari woke up, thinking she would feel better, but it was the exact opposite -she felt worse. She couldn't move from her spot and she felt that she was dry, empty and very weak. "Sherlock..." His faint voice called out.

Sherlock walked in the room and walked over to her "Mari?"

"I don't... feel so... great..." she quietly spoke while staring at the ceiling. She couldn't move at all.

Sherlock placed a hand on her forehead and examined her. "Something's not right" He got his phone out his jacket and called John. "Yes, hello, I need you to come over, it's Mari, something's wrong" he hung up before John could reply; he knew John would come and he did a little while later.

John Watson came as soon as he could. He could already tell by her pale face and blue finger nails that she had lost a lot of blood. He checked her blood pressure - it was abnormal. After the examination, he asked: "I think this is one of the worst cases of amnesia I have ever seen." He looked at Sherlock. "Kind of remind you of the amnesia epidemic going around, huh?"

Mari slightly shook her head. "I don't know."

"Don't move, Mari, it might make the matters worse." Then John turned to Sherlock. "I recommend letting her sleep. If you want, I can go to my office and we'll give her blood transplant here. Moving her in any way may harm her condition even more."

"Thank you John, I would be most grateful if you could do that" he replied looking at Mari

John stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before leaving with a quick pace.

Sherlock sat down on the floor next to her making sure she didn't make any sudden moments and waited for John to get back.

"I guess now I know what it feels like... being incredibly ill." Mari joked to pass the time.

Surprisingly Sherlock smiled at her when she said that and stroked her head. "You'll be fine soon; John is the best Doctor I know"

"I know." Mari said while turning to smile at Sherlock.

Half an hour later, a taxi stops nearby Baker Street. With a little help from Sherlock and Mrs Hudson, they manage to get the machinery upstairs.

It was finally all set up ready for the blood transplant, John checked on Mari before he asked her "Just relax and it won't hurt, okay?"

"Yes." Mari spoke, because she was too weak to move.

"How long until she will start feeling better?" Sherlock asked Watson, quite concerned.

"With how bad she is at the moment, quite a while, unfortunately"

"I see. I will take care of her from now on. I owe you one, John." He reached his hand out to John.

John shakes Sherlock's hand "No problem, I just hope she gets better soon"

Sherlock nodded. "Also, has there been any corpse robbing in your clinic lately? It's quite fundamental to my current case."

"Not what I've heard so far, sorry"

"Alright. That's fine." He sat down and sighed.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" He asked

"I'm going on vampire hunt today. But I have a feeling if I leave Mari unattended, she might get attacked again." He said with utmost sincerity.

"Wait...vampires? You think vampires are real?"

"This case proved that myth can also have a hint of reality in it. I think Mari has been chosen as a target by them to warn me. I've gotten too close."

"Well I'll take care of her; you can go on your hunt"

"Thank you, John. I really appreciate it." He slightly smiles behind that thoughtful face.

"Really it's no problem"

He took his coat and dressed himself up. "If you happen to have any problems, call me." And he went off to meet with Jim.


	9. The Meetup

That evening, Piccadilly Circus was more people-filled than usual. Makes a great opportunity for the two masterminds to meet at.

Jim was standing against the fence; he looked at his watch to check the time.

Sherlock arrived soon after. He was actually very tired, but he was doing it in determination of putting an end to this case.

"James." He called Moriarty by his first name.

"Ah Sherlock, thought you wouldn't turn up"

"I had no other choice." he shrugged.

He moved away from the fence "Shall we start then?"

"We shall." Sherlock nodded. "Let's go." And he started to head towards the decided destination.

They finally got there. "Right Sherlock you do what you need to do, I'll keep an eye out"

Sherlock nodded and started to investigate the surroundings. Studying every detail possible.

After some time Jim asked "Found anything yet?"

"Yes. Found some hair, blood, rat faeces and-" he paused. "Footprints of someone, who has small feet. They're fresh and they have seemed to lead to the back door here. From the positions of the footprints, I could say that-" he started to walk back and forth, to Jim and back. "-they met somebody here, they just stood there. The person - female - went back inside while the other person, who came to meet her, went back "drunk"."

"I see anything else?" He asked as he looked at him

Sherlock knelt and studied one of the prints with a magnifying glass. "The victim's foot size is an average of a... average of a..." he was wildered. He discovered something much unexpected, which made his worse fears turn out to be true.

"Sherlock, what is it?" He asked curiously

"...average shoe size the one Mari has..." he mumbled and shook his head. "Just a coincidence..." He stood up and walked to the front of the building, where the back door leads to. "Is this a night club?"

"Yes, I believe it is, been here a few times myself infect" He smirked

"Is it any suspicious or are the workers any suspicious? I think you could tell."

"Are the workers there any suspicious?"

"Not really, it's more the people that go in there sometimes, they tend to go to nightclubs to make deals, lets them blend in with the crowd"

"So, that's why you know that - kind of expected." he grinned and went in through the door, which happened to be open.

Jim walked next to Sherlock. Looking around at the people there, to make sure there wasn't any of his "enemies" about.

A woman, who was setting the seats down noticed the duo. To her, they seemed very suspicious, because of how their faces look so... serious. She walked up to them and said: "I'm sorry, but we're closed right now. You have to leave, sir."

Sherlock's face suddenly turned worrisome and curious. "Hmm," he said. "I wonder how the club still keeping itself healthy. Someone died nearby, after all."

"One simple death does not stop us, but leave. We're quite busy."

Jim looked at Sherlock then at the woman, he spoke in one of his playful voices "It's only the two of us, we just popped by to get a drink, and surely you'll allow us to do that"

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid our drink cargo hasn't arrived yet." Sherlock noticed that she looked to the corner of her eye towards a short woman enjoying her drink. "So I beg of you, leave before my manager arrives." The girl's voice trembled a bit, as if she was scared of something... or someone.

"Come on then Sherlock, let's leave and go somewhere else" He said walking back to the door.

"Alright." Sherlock looked at the girl one more time before leaving with James.

Outside the door he started to speak: "She is forced to work there, obviously afraid of her boss. She was also beat 5 minutes before we got there, by a male, who was probably well-built. Also, did you notice her teeth?"

"Yes of course, she's recently been turned and her boss obviously knows about it, and it appears she doesn't want vampires hanging around in her bar"

"It does seem that the boss lady is aware of the situation, but why does she treat it like its normal everyday stuff? She looked too tanned to be a vampire herself."

"You be surprised how many higher class vampire are moving into London, since all these murders started happening, they don't want things getting too out of hand"

"No wonder the victim counter is rising every day. Ah, also, I grabbed this from one of the un cleaned tables." He held a dirty beer holder in his hand; it had a red circle in it, which looked like something you would get for spilling wine. "I wonder whose "blood" this is."

"Why not take it to the lab and do some tests?"

"Later." He put it into his pocket. "I want to know more about this club - when was it established, by whom exactly, the background story and who funded them. And also about who are the regular customers."

"You can get Mari to do that, since she's you assistant"

Sherlock took a while to reply. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

He noticed the lateness in Sherlock's reply "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." He took out his phone and dialled. "I have a phone call to take care of right now, let's call it a day."

He knew Sherlock was laying "Goodnight Sherlock and take care" he said walking away from him.

When he was far away as possible, someone finally picked up the phone. "Yes?" Mari answered, but she sounded a bit tired. A bit better than in the morning, though.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked, smiling in relief on the inside.

"Much better. I can even walk by myself now." She joked.

"Can you work? I have a task I want you to work on. I need you to find information about the nightclub

"King of the night"."

"I think I can manage it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, especially if you're in that condition."

"Everything for you."

"See you." he hung up. He seemed a bit unsure, though, because he had a slight feeling something very wrong will happen today.


	10. The Second Confession

Lucy went to check up on Sherlock and Mari to see how they were getting on with the case. She walked in the lounge and found Mari on the sofa. "Hey, how are things?"

Mari was sitting, with her laptop, which is connected to the printer, in her lap and phone to the left. The only thing abnormal to the scene was that she was connected to John's hospital's blood-pumping machine and she looked very exhausted. "Pretty fine-dandy. How have you been?" But Mari managed to be like her old self.

"I'm fine" She looked at the machine. "Did something happen?"

"Ah, just some enemy of Sherlock targeting me. Unusually, I guess." She yawned. "Been stealing my blood for the couple days. Strange one."

Lucy sat down on the sofa, confused "Your blood? Why?"

"From what I gathered, I guess they want me to die slowly and keep Sherlock to my side so he will be less active in his cases. Nice try, I say. But not good enough." Mari smirked as she quickly hacked into a surveillance database.

"Well you know Sherlock, nothing will get in his way"

"Absolutely nothing." She looks at a video of the outsides of the nightclub. "Though they have checked it, I want to double-check it just in case." She looked at her friend. "Want to know what I discovered?"

She looked at her. "what is it?"

"Though this particular club has been very popular ever since it opened, practically over 1000 guests a night. All I've seen on this camera, which aims to the front door, that only like 340 of the visitors are seen in this video. Rather weird, don't you think?"

"Maybe they went through a back door or something?"

"I checked the back door. Only employees and box deliveries."

"That does seem strange, I wonder what happened to them"

Mari shrugged. "Maybe they're just lying about the clubbers, but that seems kinda unlikely, because the counting was done with a quite sophisticated worker for the law."

"Hmm…really don't know what to think, I'll keep thinking about it and if I come up with anything I'll tell you"

Mari smiled. "That would be quite helpful."

"By the way, I know people don't seem to be there but has Sherlock actually gone there to check for himself?"

"I believe so." Rolls to the date and time, few minutes before he had called her. "There he is."

The video plays, they watch for a while until he leaves "Did you notice that?"

Mari blinked as if she had snapped out of something. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, I think you did because if I wasn't mistaken it looked like he was talking to someone"

"He was?" Mari rolled back and checked Lucy's story. "He was... What in the world? He does talk with himself sometimes, but not like that..."

"Maybe we should ask him?"

"That if he's gone mad?" Mari joked.

"I don't think he has" She paused for a second "Do you want me to ask?"

Mari nodded and sighed in relief. "Asking as myself would be rather strange."

"Sure thing, I'll go ask" Lucy got up and went upstairs to Sherlock's bedroom and knocked on the door "Sherlock?"

"It's open." Sherlock's faint voice could be heard saying.

Lucy walked in and saw Sherlock laying on the bed looking at his laptop. "Hey, you okay Sherlock?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He was tapping something very fast. Probably blogging on his site.

"That's good" She paused for a moment "Is it okay if I ask you something? It's about last night at the nightclub"

"So, Mari and you were checking on the security tapes?" He placed his laptop on the night table and sat up, looking at Lucy straight in the eye.

"Yes, well we watch them and noticed something so I wanted to know where you alone when you went there?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation. "What about it?"

"OH, so you were just thinking out loud?"

"Yes, I was. I'm kinda used to talking to people now, and it felt unnatural for me if I didn't speak out loud."

"Okay, sorry for wasting your time, I'll go tell Mari" She then walked out disappointed from the reply, and went back to Mari, leaning against the doorframe "Seems he was just thinking out loud again"

Mari smiled to the reply. "I guess he just feels lonely, but somehow... on the inside, I feel like that was a white lie. I don't know why."

"I don't know but I should head home, got some stuff to do" She said smiling

"Oh? Stuff?" Mari grinned. "Is Jim coming over?"

"No not like..." She sighed "Honestly, I give up with you sometimes, he's not coming over, and I just have some house jobs to do" She smiled

"Oh, right," winks. "House jobs, I understand."

She couldn't help but giggle "You're so dirty minded, but then again you can't help but think about that kind of stuff without Sherlock in your head can you?" And walked away before Mari could answer back

"Laterz" She shouted as she was walking down the stairs.

Before Mari could realize the situation she was it, she started to blush. "L-LUCY!" She yelled in fury, even if she was in an ill condition.

Lucy finally got home and took her outside clothing off, hanging them on the pegs by the door, she then went over and grabbed her laptop then laid down on the sofa and started her research. The only things she could find about disappearing's was the news reports which didn't offer her anything that she didn't already know. So for a while she thought to herself, she kept thinking about the time she was attacked, she wanted answers to her questions that only Jim would know. "I must be crazy thinking this" She said to herself, she looked at the screen and typed in anything she could remember about the woman: red glowing eyes, sharp teeth, incredible strength and it all kept coming back to same thing. Vampires.

A stroke of luck came to her as she came across that certain vampires cannot be seen in monitors, recordings or mirrors. She got a little exited "This must be it, everything adds up to it but...vampires aren't real, are they?" She thought herself to be crazy, thinking it was vampires who caused all of this. She sighed and placed her laptop back on the table.

Something made her snap out of it, though, someone was knocking on the door. It was a slow and direct knock. She sat up, walked over to the door and opened it. Jim was there in his usual coat, and suit under it. But his expression seemed pained. "Lucy, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course you can, come in" Jim walked in and took off his outside clothing and then sat down on the sofa. "Come sit down with me" So she did, she sat down next to him, looking at him with a worried expression.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jim stared at his beloved for a while, before answering: "The laptop. Why is there a page about vampires open?"

She looked at the laptop for a second, surprised by Jim's question "OH, it's just an idea, it's nothing" As much as she wanted the truth she couldn't bring herself to tell him, because she herself was scared of finding out.

"An idea huh?" Jim smirked. "Where did you get this idea?"

"We'll all these people disappearing, others with marks on their necks...the night I was attacked, it all links to the same thing" She paused for a moment and looked away "But they can't be real, their just stories in a book but right here it's happening in front of our eyes, I just don't know what to believe, I think I'm going crazy"

Jim could hear the worry in her voice.

"I want to know what's going on, I've been meaning to ask you about that night, it's been constantly on my mind, it just happened so quickly, it felt like a dream"

Jim went straight to the point and said: "It was real." He was tired of keeping this as a secret from her; it felt really odd keeping things from her.

She looked up at him "So you did kill her, but she was so strong and you just killed her with you bare hands..."

She looked away for a second "She was a vampire wasn't she?"

"Yes." Jim replied, though he just wanted to nod. The more he spoke, the more afraid of he was of the outcome.

She thought for a second, her eyes widened by a thought, she looked at him "If you were able to kill a vampire, then that must mean that you're not human, like her"

"What do you think?"

She was scared to say but she said it anyway "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

He smirked at the answer and joked a Twilight reference: "Are you afraid?"

She couldn't answer; it was like her body was frozen, she just stared at him blankly with fear in her eyes.

"Please, don't be scared..." Jim sighed and leaned towards Lucy. "I would never, ever hurt you."

"I'm not scared of you" Se paused "I'm scared of losing you, all those vampires out there and I can't do anything to keep you safe" She leaned in and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "Don't worry; I can take care of myself and you. Nothing can get in my way and nor I will let any other vampire touch you."

They just sat there for a while, hugging each other until Lucy calmed down a bit, she pulled away and looked at him "Sorry about that, I guess I freaked out a bit, I mean it's not every day you find out your dating a vampire" she smiled slightly

"I guess you have the right to react like that. But I wasn't turned by choice."

"You want to talk about it?"

"If you're willing to listen." He smiled.

"Of course I am" she smiled back and stroked his face "You can tell me anything"

"Well, you will be the first one I've explained it to, but here I go," he began. "It happened about a month ago. I was about to meet one of my clients, who promised a huge amount of money but the one waiting for me wasn't him, but in fact a vampire. She didn't seem to be a vampire at first, but everything cleared up when she bit me. She sucked me dry completely, I passed out. The very next thing I remember was waking up in the streets. Completely changed - inhuman."

"Did it hurt? When you were bitten"

Jim thought a while before answering: "It was like a mosquito bite, to be honest."

"Well I've never been bitten by a mosquito before" She paused for a moment. "Jim, if you're a vampire, vampires need blood, so how do you get it?"

She didn't want to be nosey but she was curious.

"Oh, I'm the type that doesn't need blood and can survive with human food. Though, to put my strength to use, I need to drink blood."

"Well Jim, if you ever need blood, you can have some of mine" She smiled at him

"What if I can't stop?"

She didn't even have to think for an answer "Then it would be the perfect way to die,in the arms of the person I love"

"I don't want you to die, Lucy."

She seemed a little surprised at that response "But. We all die in the end"

She took his hand to comfort him "you know that, and there's no way of stopping it and when I am gone you will have to move on from me and find someone else"

He looked down in sorrow, he didn't like the idea. "When you leave this world, then I will. I don't even like this eternal life bullcrap."

She realised she hurt him "Jim I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it, it just...came out"

"It's alright. It will be figured out soon enough." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and then rested her head on his shoulder because she was starting to feel tired.

"I know it will"

Jim kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you forever."

She hugged him; she had never her anyone says that to her before so all she could say was "thank you" in a whisper

He held her close for as long as it took, replying "Always."

Still holding onto him, she closed her eyes. Throughout the rest of the day, they stayed together, in the house and enjoyed each other's comfort.


	11. The Lovers

It was the next day when Lucy decided to go check on Mari after realising what she meant by being attacked since she now knew the truth, she was worried that maybe the worse had happened, that she wasn't human anymore and of course there was only one person she knew who could tell if she had changed. In the lounge Mari and Sherlock were discussing the case when they heard them coming up the stairs.

"Hey you two, discussing the case?"

"Yeah, we're getting pretty close." Mari confirmed with a healthier smile. "We're going to ransack the club first thing tomorrow with Lestrade. It took a while to convince him though."

"I could have persuaded him better." Sherlock decided not to show defeat.

"So you seem to be feeling better Mari" Lucy asked

"I do. Nothing that a little nap couldn't fix." she smiled and stood up to give Lucy a hug. "I actually feel so happy to be alive."

Lucy was a little surprised by the hug but she hugged back. "I'm glad to hear that"

"Mari - happy even after almost getting killed." Sherlock smirked. That made Mari sticks her tongue at him. "Sherly was so worried, too."

Jim, who was leaning against the door frame smirked to himself, he remembered the night said to him Mari was just a friend nothing else.

"And he should be because if you got hurt I would kick his butt"

She smiled at her

"Actually he would probably kick mine"

"That's highly likely." Sherlock confirmed while glaring at Moriarty, like a hawk.

"If you would look at it in a psychological perspective, you could actually beat him if you're angry enough. If you're angry, the toxins inside tense your muscles, making you much stronger - about 3 times your actual strength." Mari couldn't help, but be a smartass, but when she noticed the went to dialogue,

She ended the sentence with: "So I heard."

When Mari noticed Sherlock's glare, she knew exactly what he was looking at. "James is leaning against the door, isn't he?" she asked Lucy.

"Yes he is" She couldn't help but giggle and whispered to Mari "sometimes I swear there's a strange chemistry between them, I mean right now their totally eye sexing"

Mari giggled as well and whispered back: "You really think so?"

Then suddenly Sherlock said arrogantly: "We're not...doing that think you two are thinking about!"

"You would rather do it with Mari, huh?"

Jim commented with a wide satisfied smirk on his face. Sherlock showed another glare at him, but kept silent.

"Alright boys, enough flirting" She couldn't get enough of this, she loved teasing Sherlock and Jim since it never really happens.

Both of them sighed at the same time, giving up, because fighting against it wouldn't change anything. "I'm jealous." Mari whispered to Lucy. "They seem to get along quite well as 'enemies' or 'rivals' or whatever relationship they have now."

"We don't have a relationship." Sherlock interfered. "The only reason I can actually tolerate this man right now is because of you."

"Eh? Me?"

"You're the only one that manages to calm me down, who isn't a cigarette or a nicotine patch."

"So I'm your nicotine patch?" Mari laughed and Sherlock just smiled.

"Aren't they cute, Lucy?" Jim had walked over to Lucy and whispered those words into her ear.

She smiled at what Jim said "Yeah, Mari always seems to make him smile" she replied

"That should explain how worried he was, though. He didn't have this..." Jim mimics one of Sherlock's "oh-im-so-busy-working-on-a-case" faces. "Usual face on."

She laughed at him and Sherlock looked at him with a strange and confused look "What are you trying to mimic? Oh wait sorry, that's your normal face"

Jim smiled at how competitive Sherlock can be. "Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you too happy to be around..." he then glances a hint at Mari.

Mari face palmed at how immature the two can be. It's as if it doesn't even have a limit. But Jim must be just taking advantage of his current knowledge about Sherlock.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling "Honestly Jim where did that come from? It's not like you to state the obvious"

"Ah, I apologize," Jim joked. "I was under a rock for a few months." he looked at Lucy. "Was it too obvious?"

Mari and Sherlock's expressions were not amused while they watched the pair talk like they weren't there. "Very funny, guys." Mari commented.

"It is, isn't it? Because neither one of you will admit the truth" She sounded quite serious

Mari looked away, because she hated getting "serious talk" from Lucy.

"You're acting even more childish than me, to tell you the truth." Jim followed Lucy's steps in seriously. "I mean, come on, I'm a grown man, who randomly ppft's at Big Ben."

Sherlock looked at Jim. Jim sighed, when it seemed hopeless. But suddenly he got an idea. "I have an idea. Answer this question - sincerely. If you had to choose between snogging, marrying or dissing Mari, what would you choose?"

"T-That's absurd, James!" Mari started to protest against it, as Jim predicted.

"Same question to you, Mari." Jim looked at her.

The awkward couple just sat there, caught off guard.

Until suddenly, they both replied at the same time: "Marry." Hearing each others answers, they looked at each other. "Really?"

Lucy sat there awing inside her head at the adorableness of the situation

Jim crossed his arms and nodded. "There we go. Situation resolved. Can you kiss and make out now~?"

Both of them blushed like mad, Mari added a face palm to the combination. "James..."

"I think we should go now, leave these two to do what they want" As Lucy walked passed Mari she whispered "good luck"

"Yes, I quite agree" As he walked out he said "have fun you two" and then Sherlock and Mari were left alone in the flat.

"So..." Mari disturbed the silence while nervously tugging on her clothes. "Bunch of lunatics, huh..?"

He looked at her "Well Jim has always been insane if you ask me"

Mari laughed. "I suppose so. Maybe he has really an effect on Lucy... I mean, look at the situation we're in right now... It's unbelievable."

Sherlock thought to himself and then asked "So how long has it been?"

"I have no idea..."

"I don't think you understood the question, how long have you. Felt like this?"

"...As in having feelings for you..?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant"

Mari hesitated for a while. Her nervousness could be told from the way she was playing with her fingers. "For almost a year, I think." She replied.

He smiled "You shouldn't have to be nervous around me Mari"

"I'm sorry, but... I just have no idea how you actually react to this kind of stuff..."

"I believe your meant to do what you feel or something like that" He looked away

"I-I guess you feel the same way I do...?"

He looked back at her, feeling confused and strange that he's finally admitting all this "Yes"

The moment Sherlock said "Yes", Mari's heart started to pound fast, though she felt really happy and relieved of the answer. She look at Sherlock, but this gaze seemed a bit different for some reason...

He saw Mari look at him so got up from the chair and walked over to the window with making a noise.

Mari just stared at the man, wondering if their relationship will change forever from now on. Partially scared of it. There was millions of thoughts running through his head, he didn't know what to do next, was he going to make the first more apart they were, the more Mari started to feel scared. She stood up and stared at Sherlock - he must be as confused as she does, not know what to do with the situation. Depp inside she wanted to go and hug him, to tell him she's happy about him having feelings for her, but her self-confidence kept losing.

Sherlock sighed. He just turned around and walked over to her so he could hold her tightly in his arms.

It was surprising, but Mari couldn't help but be glad. "I love you." she spoke the toughest words to say in the dictionary.

Sherlock whispered in her ear "I love you too" The words were like alien to him

"I'm happy." Mari smiled to his words, which are very rare, when it comes to Sherlock.

"I'm glad" He smiled

"I wish I could be like this forever."

He kissed her on the cheek. "You shall be"


	12. The Shot

Few hours had passed since Lucy and Jim had taken their leave, and it had started to darken outside and lights everywhere started to do their daily job. Lestrade casually walked into Baker Street 221b, announcing his and his crew's presence. "Let's go, Sherlock," he said. "I gathered all the less annoying workers out there."

Sherlock grabbed his outside clothing and walked out with Lestrade.

"Please, tell every one of your workers to not turn on the siren, we don't want alarm any vampires out there." Sherlock said as he got into the car. Lestrade immediately shouted to his co-workers: "Don't turn on the siren and attract any unnecessary attention." The co-workers nodded and they started to ride their way into the targeted night club

As Sherlock walked in and looked around. He walked up to a man whose back was turned to him "Why am I not surprised to see you here Jim?"

Lestrade's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that-? Why is he-?" He was stopped by Sherlock, who raised his hand to Lestrade's mouth. "Don't ask any questions and just go along with it." Lestrade stayed silent, though he was very curious about how he has got to do with the case.

Jim turned around smiling "You know how dangerous it is to be out at night and you wouldn't want me to tell your girlfriend that you got hurt now would we?"

"I think she wouldn't mind if I came back alive." He smirked. Lestrade's mouth opened as if about to question him about it.

"Don't ask questions, Lestrade." Sherlock stopped him once again, and of course, Lestrade obeyed.

"Have you spoken to the owner of this place?" Sherlock asked Jim.

"Yes, she was quite surprised for some reason. Probably, because she tried to assassinate me quite some time ago."

"Very well." he paused. "Let me guess, they're trying to make their leave in the back room as we speak."

"So it seems."

Sherlock signalled the police officers in bulletproof vests, silver-bulleted guns and stakes to go to the back room.

"Ah, and also check the basement, where they keep the new-borns."

"I guess you will look around as well then?" Jim asked

"Yes," Sherlock nodded. "I want to find the vampire, who targeted Mari, and beat him up as much as I can. Then end his miserable life."

"That can be arranged" He smirked

"I measured his teeth from the bite, so if I could just only see his teeth, I can recognize him." he gazed around the night club, where loads of people - most of them obviously vampires - were still drinking and having fun, even after the owners of the club are getting eliminated in the next room.

Sherlock scanned the room, looking at all the people talking, drinking, having fun, and thinking they're getting lucky tonight. It disgusted him in some ways. It just proves to him what idiotic race this actually is. Then he noticed someone looking back at him. His eyes were glinting in the dark, with a small hint of red. "I think I found him. Or rather, he found me."

Jim looked at the man from the corner of his eye. "Yep that's him, seen him before once or twice, want me to get him outside for you?"

Just as Jim said those words, he started to head for the back door, which lead outside. "I think he's the mind reader types."

"Maybe so, you follow him, I'll catch up in a minute"

Sherlock nodded and headed to the same door. He knew this could be dangerous, since he could be type that reads minds. The only thing to do now is to confuse the enemy with his confusing thinking process.

Once Sherlock stepped outside, he felt the cold breeze brush through him like a pointy icesicle. He looked around and there was no sign of that man. Few seconds later, he noticed him casually walking down an alleyway to the left. Sherlock followed.

They walked for about 5 minutes until the vampire stopped and said: "I assume you hate me for doing what I did," he paused. "But I had no other choice - you were getting too close."

Sherlock stopped too and glared at the undead in front of him. It took him a while to reply, since he has messed up his thinking system for safety measures.

"Why did you target her, not me?" he said. "If you would

Have targeted me, I probably would have been slower. Much slower."

"Incorrect, Mr Holmes." The vampire turned around, revealing his hungry red eyes. "She would have figured out much faster than you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"She knows more about the vampire fiction than you do. The fiction she has read has truth in it. Much more than you can imagine."

"I still got you, though. Most of you."

"That's where you're wrong, Mr Holmes." he smirked and revealed his pointy teeth. "Our superiors managed to escape a few minutes before you ransacked our most loathed new borns. Those who are not even worthy to be called "a vampire"."

"I will find them, too, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I know." He stepped closer. "That's why I was assigned to

Kill you and leave you lifeless. Don't worry; I will make it so you won't come back to life." With those last words, he striked at Sherlock likes a thirsty kitty cat with sharp nails.

Sherlock quickly dodged the first move my moving aside. The vampire landed on his feet and turned to Sherlock. "You can run, but you cannot hide, Holmes, I can hear your thinking loud and clear."

The vampire moved to Sherlock gain, this time striking multiple punches aimed for his face. But fortunately, Sherlock managed to dodge few of them. Some of them left a few cuts on his face - the vampire had annoyingly long nails.

Just ask the vampire was about the strike again Jim came out of nowhere in front of him and pushed him against the wall "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The vampire slowly peeled himself out of the wall and glared at his attack. "James didn't expect to see you here." He grinned. Sherlock also glared at Jim. "I could have handled it myself, you know." Though deep inside... he was kinda... thankful.

"Well, you know" He smirked "There's certain people I would like to kill for myself, more fun that way"

"You want to kill me, huh?" The vampire laughed his voice octave higher. "You would kill your own kind? We're the same, James, think about it."

"Yes well you picked on the wrong person and that hurt my feelings" he teasing voice turned more serious "now enough of this talking,theres some business I have to attend to"

"If you're going to kill me, you'll never know where Karen is." The vampire snickered, obviously having fun with this.

"How about you tell me now and I will spare your pathetic life that is unless you lie to me"

The vampire waved his finger left-to-right naughty-naughty style. "Now that would be boring, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it might just be" he smirked. There was a sudden loud noise, the vampire suddenly fell to the floor, and blood was falling from a hole in his head. "But it seemed to be that you were boring me" He turned to Sherlock "You can thank me later, right now you should get back to the others and continue with this case because the police will be making their way here in a second"

Sherlock nodded, a bit surprised by what he did - he chose to sacrifice the knowledge of knowing where she is. But the loud noise... Where the hell did it come from?

Jim walked away from Sherlock, leaving him on his own with the corpse. Sherlock waited until Jim wasn't seen and knelt down to examine the corpse. He wanted to know what had killed him and where it came from. Sherlock took a bullet - silver, apparently hand-made due to it not having a serial number, very well made bullet, and killed the target in an instant. He looked up to locate the gunner's point of view. There was obviously no one there, but Sherlock could imagine someone there. He placed the bullet into his pocket and made his way back towards the club.

Lestrade saw Sherlock a few moments later and walked up to him "A body has been found not so far away from here"

"Human?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

"Not sure"

Sherlock played along as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh. Cause of death?"

"Apparently he was hit in the head but no bullet has been found yet"

"Him, that's strange. Are you sure it isn't just a blow to the head with a sharp object?"

"No there's a small hole on his forehead, quite deep"

"I see. Perhaps it's a work of an assassin?"

"We're still working on it; you want to come have a look?"

"Later. I have to check on the other leaches first."

"Sure thing, I'll be off to go check the body myself"

Sherlock nodded and then decided to go home, he had seen enough for one night.


	13. The Plan

It was the next day and Sherlock and Jim decided through text that they would meet up again but at 221b Baker Street so Sherlock could stay with Mari.

Jim walked through the door to the lounge "hello lovebirds" he smiled

Mari stuck her tongue out childishly, while Sherlock smirked. "Jealous?"

Jim shook his head and made him comfortable in a nearby couch. "I'm glad we're even now."

"Yes we're clearly even" Sherlock replied

"Though, I've considered the possibilities of returning to my usual business after this." Jim shrugged. "It's a 50-50 right now."

"We'll be ready to use our brains against you, don't you worry." Mari replied, with a tough tone. "But be careful with your business, for Lucy."

Jim nodded.

"Now, onto business." Sherlock immediately changed the subject. "We need to find those creatures before they breed."

"OH, so Mari knows what we're dealing with then?"

"Yes," Mari nodded slowly. "Though I don't quite believe it. A vampire dared to touch me. Disgusting."

"So how much do you know, Mari?" he then looked at Sherlock "Just want to make sure she's up to date with everything"

"The nightclub, vampires, my life suckers - that's pretty much It." she replied.

Jim agreed "Yep seems like you know everything"

Mari found it a bit peculiar why he asked, but shrugged it off. It seemed unnecessary to get any further.

"Do you have any hints of where they could have moved? I don't really have any idea, because they escaped quite rapidly and silently." Sherlock said in an uncomfortable tone.

Jim leaned forward on the sofa, "something tells me they went underground, and no one would hear them"

"Literally or figuratively?" Mari questioned.

"Literally, it's the perfect hiding place for them; maybe check the reports to see if any sewage cleaners have disappeared"

"Some have actually. A client came complaining this morning. I found his case rather boring, so I told him to get a better job." Sherlock explained, arms crossed.

Lucy casually walked in and waited till Sherlock finished talking "Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing anything"

"Not at all." Jim smiled at his girlfriend and made some room for her on the couch.

"Yo, Lucy." Mari greeted her friend the usual way. Sherlock just nodded and said: "Hello."

Lucy sat down where Jim made room for her. "So you were discussing where their hiding place was?"

"Yes, we're thinking that it might be underground - in the sewers. It's very typical of them." Mari sighed.

"So we need to find were about underground, it would be dangerous to search it, who knows how many is down there"

"Probably a beehive. What interests me is - who is the "Queen"?" Mari shared her idea into the group. When she mentioned the word "Queen", Sherlock looked at Jim. Wondering if he was bit by the Queen.

Jim looked back at Sherlock "Karen, that's the name of this so called queen"

"Thought so." Sherlock nodded. Jim pretty much confirmed his exact thoughts. Then he realized something. "Did you just read my mind?"

He smirked "No of course I didn't"

Sherlock glared at Jim for a while before continuing "Tell me all you know about Karen. I only know that she's the Queen, woman, and that other thing."

"Not much really, I don't know what she looks like and I have tried looking for her but no luck"

"She's quite the catch then."

"Yes, quite" Jim replied

"When do you think we should strike and how much accomplices would we need?" Mari asked Sherlock.

He crossed his arms and said: "Day and all the people we have here is all we need."

"What? Sherlock, they're vampires... us humans again them-"

"I have a cunning plan that only needs the four of us, especially Jim."

"No, it's too dangerous; I'll have my men go down"

Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door. Sherlock and Mari looked at each other.

"Client?" Mari asked.

"I'm not expecting one. The knock was too informal to be of a client." he replied.

Jim saw Sebastian at the door. "Ah Sebastian, nice to see you, can I help you with something?"

"I found them." He announced after removing a lollipop from his mouth and messing up his already messy ginger hair.

Sherlock studied the man by squinting his eyes. Everything about him looked familiar, yet half of him seemed like a lie.

"Um, James," Mari started. "Who is he?"

Sebastian walked in and bowed down when introducing himself. "Sebastian Moran - a trustworthy mercenary of James "Jim" Moriarty, at your service."

Lucy looked at Jim "You never told me about him"

"I didn't think you would be interested in him." Jim explained sincerely. "He's actually a very shy guy, you see."

"I'm not; it's just nice to know you have other friends"

"Have we met before, Sebastian?" Sherlock asked him, his mind still trying to understand this man.

"Can't say we have." Sebastian replied instantly.

Jim got up from the sofa "No you two haven't met before or otherwise I would of remembered" He then looked at Sebastian "We should make a move before they find out they've been found"

Mari stood up. "I'll go get my most comfortable running shoes." she said before leaving to her room.

Sherlock slowly stood up, still partially staring at Sebastian. He just can't put his finger on it... It's his first time "seeing a lie" in a man.

Lucy also got up and then left with the others.

Outside there were two cars waiting for them. "So what's the plan?" Lucy asked

"Sebastian leads us to the location, we have a collection of crosses with us for any type of vampire + silver bullets, and yes, they work on vampires as well." Sherlock explained, though part of him found it unbelievable how casually he treated this situation.

"Sherlock, your showing off again aren't you? Jim said rolling his eyes

"That's what I do." He said before getting into his car.

Mari sighed and followed him into the car. "Upset that you can't read him?" she asked him.

"No."

Jim opened the other car door and let Lucy in first, and then Sebastian and Jim followed in after. Sebastian sat in the front and started the engine of the car, and driving to the certain location.

In one of the cars, there was silence, Lucy was looking out of the window, and she was trying to relax because she was nervous and slightly scared. She knew what Jim would do when they got there. And she knew this was just too dangerous.

"Is something the matter, Lucy?" Jim suddenly asked, sitting in a quite relaxing and thoughtful pose.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just a bit worried" She said smiling, obviously she was just putting the smile on to try and not make Jim worry about her.

"About what?" He placed his hand on Lucy's hand in a comforting way. "You can tell me."

"It's just I don't think Mari and Sherlock should go in there or any human at that matter, it's too dangerous, you said so yourself and I know what's going to happen"

"I think they can manage a supernatural case or two rights now." Points at the two. Sherlock is looking out the window, while Mari is resting her head on his shoulder. They were holding hands almost the same way Jim and Lucy were. "They have each other now, so I don't think they won't be stopped that easily by a bunch of cowardly higher power vampires."

"Yeah I guess you right, but can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he smiled.

She hugged him tightly "Don't go after her alone, the one that changed you. I couldn't bear to see her hurt you again"

He stayed silent for a while before answering with a confident voice. "I promise."

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear and then kissed him on the cheek. She knew that he liked that.

The anxiety burning inside him, he turned to Lucy and gave her a slow peck on the cheek. "I'm the teaser in this relationship." he grinned in satisfaction.

She smiled back at him then rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you"

"Same words to you." he playfully played with her hair, showing how happy those words had made him.


	14. The Destination

They finally reached their destination; it was a few minutes' walk to the entrance to the underground so the vampires couldn't sense them. Sebastian pulled out a map of the underground "We need to search underground and if anyone finds anything contact the others using these walky talkies" He got them out of a bag and passed one to everyone.

Sherlock threw his walkie talkie away, saying: "I don't need it." Mari looked at hers like she didn't expect to use one ever while Jim jokingly talked into the walkie talkie: "Jim-Jim to Lu-Lu, do you read me. Over. Pshhht."

Lucy looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow "Really Jim? I don't think this is the time to be messing around"

"Ah, come on," he gave her an amused smile. "Better now or later."

"You're quite optimistic about this, James." Mari commented on Jim's behaviour. "Considering the facts that we're about to fight gigantic walking leeches."

"I have my reasons." Jim shrugged and talked into the walkie talkie again. "Jim-Jim to Sebby, I recommend giving Mari a hammer. Pzzzzt. Over."

"A what?" Mari was surprised.

"Let me guess." Sherlock sighed. "Sebby is Sebastian."

"Correct." Sebastian confirmed it.

Lucy just stood there looking slightly confused at what everyone was saying.

"Err guys wouldn't we be getting on with something?" She smiled

"I agree," Sebastian nodded. "But I think we need to make up a plan first. There are two openings, where they can escape, and one opening is too tight to escape from. I think we need to make groups of 2 - Jim & Lucy, and 3 - Sherlock, me and Mari. So, then we would be equal."

Mari blinked in confusion. "Wait, why? Aren't you dutied to protect James?"

"He can take care of himself and Lucy now.

He doesn't need me."

"Yes, he's quite right, you know what's Sherlock's like, want's to wonder off on his own" Jim replied smiling

Sherlock grunted. "Let's just get this done with." He took a torch and headed through one of the holes.

"Quite excited, are we?" Mari said jokingly before following him with a small strut.

When they were farther away, Jim glanced at Sebastian. The ginger nodded, took a couple pistols and ran after them.

"Now," Jim smirked and turned to face Lucy. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's go" she smiled back at him

Jim grabbed a flashlight in his one hand and Lucy's hand with the other hand. "Stay close to me whatever it takes."

She moved closer to him "I won't let go of you, and that's a promise"

Jim smiled and the pair headed down the street to the other gate leading to the sewers.

"Ugh, I'm trying to ignore the fact that it stinks immensely in here." Mari groaned before holding her nose. Sherlock quickly closed her mouth with his hand. "I think I can hear someone else - besides us - talking." He glanced at Sebastian, who was just silently cleaning his gun with a towel. Sherlock told him to stay put and soon before they knew it, they heard whispers:

"I don't want to do this anymore... I want to go home..." a woman's voice whimpered.

"Shut up, they might hear us!" one man roared back.

It took Mari a lot to hold a huge laugh back.

"No shit, Sherlock!" a young man's voice echoed the whole canal.

Sherlock realised that the footsteps were coming closer towards them so he took Mari's hand and quietly walked away, but he did didn't realise vampires had brilliant hearing "Did you hear that?" One of the vampires asked

"I think I did" the female woman replied "what do you think it was?"

"What do we do?" Mari whispered to Sherlock. But suddenly, Sebastian walked past them with a triggered gun, disappearing from their sight. Few seconds later, a few screams and gunshots echoed the whole sewer system.

"What the hell is that man doing?" Sherlock asked

Mari shook her head, trying to figure out the same thing. Before they knew it, Sebastian came back and he was covered in blood. "The coast is clear now." He said and placed his lollipop back into his mouth.

Sherlock didn't reply and carried on walking by Mari side, "You okay Mari?"

"Who in the world is he?" She whispered back. "He took on 3 vampires at once. He fired 3 shots. It seems too surreal. No one is that precise."

"It's rude to talk about people behind your back, literally and I am who James's said I am, I work with him" Sebastian said

Mari hung her head down in both shame and fear. "Yes, I'm... sorry."

"I forgive you. Anyway we should move a bit quicker, there will be more vampires around soon"

Mari moved closer to Sherlock to keep Sebastian as far away from her as possible.

Sherlock could tell Mari didn't like him and neither did her so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

The tunnel they walked through was a lot narrower than the other one. "According to the map," Jim explained. "In the middle of this sewer system is the Buckingham Palace."

"You don't think they would be hiding there do you?"

"They could be." he shrugged. "It would be rather easy to take control of the whole place."

"That's true, if they got hold of the queen, who knows what they'll do, maybe we should have a look"

"You sure? They could mistake us for intruders if we go there."

"Well we are aren't we? We shouldn't really be here but yet here we are"

Jim smirked. "How naughty of us."

She couldn't help but smile "Yes well, I was a good girl when I was younger but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore" She teased

"We all mature when we have to face the realities of the world. Then we try to make it as fun as possible."

"Quite true, but for me there only seems to be one thing that's fun in my life"

"And what's that, I wonder?"

"I thought it was quite obvious, since it's right next to me" She smiled

He pulled her closer and smiled back. "I already knew the answer. Just wanted to hear it from you."

"I know, you like teasing me and play dumb sometimes and I enjoy it as well"

"I enjoy making you laugh."

"You do? I'll keep that in mind"

Jim suddenly gave Lucy the "shh" sign and when she stayed silent he pointed at a ladder in front of them.

She stayed quiet and looked at him. Wondering to her what would happen next

"Stay here for a second." he said before starting to climb up the ladder towards a trapdoor. "It's a door made out of the hardest metal in the world. The only way to open it is using a code. It's made for the purposes of escaping the Palace, when it's attacked the queen will escape from here. The vampires can see the fingerprints, though."

Jim opened a small casing on the trapdoor, revealing bright collection of numbers from 0-9. "If my eye sight is right then..." He presses a couple numbers, and the lock opens with a bleep. "That was easy." He looked down at Lucy. "You can climb up now."

She looked up at Jim then climbed up the ladder then closed the door after her "So where about are we?"

Jim looked to the left and to the right before answering with a nod: "Kitchen."

"Wait is we actually in Buckingham Palace?"

Jim moved around the kitchen for a while, searching for something. It didn't take him long to find the switch, so he turned it on revealing a very massive kitchen. "Hm, it isn't usually people empty this time of night."

Lucy was a little confused. "Then what do you think happened to them?"

Jim was thoughtful for a while, because there could be loads of possibilities of where they are and where they could be. He deduced the facts and only one idea sounded real enough. "Taken for food, I suppose."

"So they must of come here no so long ago and taken them away to where ever their hiding"

Jim nodded. "This place has a slight scent of human blood. A cut. A quite fresh cut, I might add."

Lucy stayed silent for a moment "This is just insane, what they're doing, just why would they do such a thing?"

"My guess is that they want to seek equality with the greatest power in England - The royal family. Would you kill the royal family if they were vampires?"

she was surprised by his question "I guess it would depend, but I couldn't do it myself, it's just like asking if I...was going to kill you" she looked away

Jim laughed it off. "That answers my question then."

Suddenly there could be heard noises outside the door. "I think there's someone in the kitchen."

"Maybe it's that worthless new-born Karen dragged with her." the other one chuckled.

She stood there in silence and looked at the door.

"Lucy, quick, pours water on you!" Jim gave Lucy a pot full of water.

She did what he said, then looked at him with a confused look, holding the pot in her hands. "What's this for?" she whispered

"To hide your scent. Also, to see if you trust me." He smirked, grabbed the girls hand and ran under a table at the end of the kitchen. They both got under it before the door opened.

"Ugh, look at this mess!" one of them complained. "It also stinks here."

"Sewer rats, perhaps?" the second one sighed deeply.

"Yeah right, rats in Bucking -ham palace. Get real, mate."

"Hey... How far do you

Think they are willing to go?"

"I really don't know..."

"Do they really want to murder the Queen? She's quite old."

"Obviously. But she might turn into our kind..."

"..And she might not."

"But there's always Harry and William..."

"What if they don't change either?"

"Then... I don't know."

"Oh well let's get out of here" the other nodded and they both left the room.

"That was close..." Jim sighed in relief. "Too close."

"Yeah" She replied with her arms folded, trying to keep herself warm

Jim noticed his girlfriend shivering and instantly took his jacket off and placed it on her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay" She smiled "It's just normally I don't pour freezing cold water on myself"

"First time for everything?" Jim said and pats the girl's head with a proud smirk.

"Yep" she giggled

"Do you want to stay here until you're dry? I can go and look for a fan for you."

"No, I'll be fine, we should get a move on before they can smell me again, and by the way I don't smell bad normally do I?"

Jim shook his head. "I am the only vampire that can enjoy your scent. That's the law."

"Oh thank goodness for that"

Jim chuckled a bit. "So, let's go fetch those buggers?"

She thought it was adorable when he chuckled or laughed. "Of course" She looked to make sure no one was there before she got out from under the table.

"How do you think Sherly n Mari are doing'?"

"I'm sure their doing fine, maybe call Sebastian on the walkie talkie?"

"Ah, I forgot we had those!" He said in surprise. He took out the walkie talkie "Jim Jim to Sebby, are you alive? Come in. Over. ppzzzzzzt."

Sebastian answered. "This is Sebby. I am listening."

"How is your condition, Sebby? Over. Pshhhht."

"Pretty good. Killed 3 vamps."

"Lovely news, and are the lovebirds alright?" Lucy asked

There could be heard Mari yelling out "LUCY!" in the background.

"Does that answer your question?" Sebastian asked.

"You were supposed to end it with Pssssht. Over, Lucy." Jim whispered to her.

"So," Sebastian suddenly added. "What's your current location?"

"It appears to be we're in Buckingham palace's kitchen" she looked at Jim "psssht over, you happy now Jim?"

Jim nodded playfully.

"Oh, so you went up, huh?"

"It seems so." Jim's expression suddenly turned serious. "I think we may need back up this time. The palace is carrying in total 306 vamps."

"How you figure that out?" Lucy asked

"Scents." Jim replied. "I'm not like the usual vampires. I can smell thousands of things at the same time. There were 306 vampires that came to this kitchen from that trapdoor."

"Wow, I'm impressed, but then when am I not impressed by you?" She smiled

"Hmm, I don't really know." He smiled.

She smiled back "So we wait for backup to get here then what? We can't just go in and shoot all the vampires on sight"

The room was filled with silence. Everyone seemed to be in a deep thought until... Sherlock spoke: "I know this might sound absurd, but hear my idea. Since vampires seemingly have a weakness for silver, let's gas the place with silver gas and kill every vampire that runs out."

"That's even better than my idea..." Jim complimented. "I thought I could just kill them in sight."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So where can we get this silver gas?"

"Well, technically it's just compressed into a fire extinguisher after being melted in a hot temperature, but that's not important right now. I say we get a couple of those and spray them in their face if they come near us. That should close their mouths."

"I'm guessing there will be quite a few of those around here since it's such a big place"

"Why would the Queen own those...?" Mari questioned the matter. "For this kind of situation like now?"

"Well almost every building has them, if there was small fire here, they would just a fire extinguisher, not call 999"

"Yeah, but the ones containing silver.." She paused. "Wait, I got an idea. Do you two see anything silver around the kitchen?"

Lucy opened a cupboard "Yeah it's full of silver"

"Any strong fire resistant pots?"

"Yep" Jim replied pointing at them

"Brilliant. One problem, though, silver's melting point is 961.93 degrees Celsius. I doubt the oven's there are past 250 degrees." Mari sighed, because she felt like her idea would go down the toilet.

"One minute," Jim suddenly said. "I think there should be an old blacksmith here. Underground here somewhere. Sebby, check the map."

Paper rustling could be heard through the walkie talkie.

Afterwards Sebastian replied. "According to this remake of the old map, there is. It isn't actually very far from the kitchen."

"There you go." Jim smiled.

"So we take what we need then make weapons out of them and go find those vampires, right?"

"Yes," Mari agreed. "Also, you two can collect the gas fumes caused when melting the silver, so you can gas them out if needed. Or compress them to the Queen's empty perfume bottle and demonstrate them a new scent."

"To be honest Mari, I don't think vampires will want to wear perfume" she smiled#

"Force them to, then~" Mari snickered.

"That's a brilliant idea..." Sebastian finally commented with a slight hint of admiration.

"I learned that from the best." From those words, it should be clear who the "best" is. Sebastian still remained clueless, though.

*well not really

"Okay then, I guess we'll contact you later,cya" Lucy said


	15. The Trap

"Shall we get to it, then?" Jim suggested, waving around his flashlight.

She grabbed some silver from out of the cupboard. "Yes let's go"

Meanwhile Jim opened a hatch, which leads back into the servers. "According to the text Sebby just sent me, we need to go to north from down there until we're at the crossroads. Then we must follow the owls."

"Okay then, I've got everything we need"

"I'll go first, so you can give me the silvers once I'm down, okay?" Jim said as he climbed down the ladder.

She nodded and once he was down she passed the silver to him and then climbed down herself. she then took the silver back off him "I can carry this lot"

Jim blinked and stared at her for a while before starting to walk towards north. "You're amazing, Lucy," he said, smiling. "No wonder I'm attracted to you."

She could feel herself smiling and blushing slightly "I do try hard to impress you"

"That's what I like about you"

"Well to me there are a lot of things I like about you"

"Like what~?"

"Well you're smart, very smart. Funny, but not all the time. You have great sense of style, I could listen to you talk all day with that amazing accent of yours but most of all your very good looking, handsome even, you could make all the girls swoon over you if you wanted to." She giggled

Jim laughed a bit. "Especially, when I use 'naughty' lines, which scare the living hell out of people?"

"Yes, I love it when you do that"

"I wish I could do it like they do it on the discovery channel, right now." He winked with a wild grin.

She turned her head to hide the fact she was blushing bright red "Why do you say that?"

He stopped and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm teasing you. It's fun to see you blush, because of me."

She stopped just moments after "Yes well maybe you shouldn't make me blush in a place like this"

His nose twitched as he smelled the air. "Good point. Fortunately I can block away my ability to smell."

"I'm sorry I don't quite get what you mean" looking at him, now that she wasn't blushing much

"Well, it's quite easy for a day walker like me. I can sharpen my senses, and at the same time, I can block them. It's not as complicated as you think," he moved closer to her. "It's fairly easy... and useful."

She licked her lips and tried not to blush again "Yes, it must be for someone like you"

He leaned in closer to the point, where he was only a couple inches away. "Thirsty, are we?" he teased with his smile.

Lucy nodded while staring into his eyes "Yes"

He slowly leaned closer and closer, and just when it seemed their lips would just touch, Jim unexpectedly licked Lucy's lips like a small kitten.

Lucy couldn't control herself anymore so she dropped the silver she was holding and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Jim pretended to be caught by surprise - though he half, actually, was - and places his arms around her and played along.

Moments later she pulled away blushing "Sorry I couldn't stop myself"

"It's okay," he replied as he placed his fingertips on his lips. "I don't mind."

She smiled at him then looked at the silver on the floor. "And I didn't mean to drop it but I wanted to touch you" she blushed

"Nah, it's alright," he knelt down and started to collect the dropped silver. "I was also getting jealous at the silvers you were holding. I was jealous that they got to touch you for so long~"

She laughed then helped pick up the silver "Well you could of just placed your arm round me"

He looked away, showing slight shyness. "I don't really know how to function a decent relationship, you know.."

"Just do whatever you want, if you want to touch me you can,I don't mind" She said ask they both got up with the silver.

"Really?" He returned his gaze to her.

"Yes really"

He silently looked at Lucy straight in the eye, not moving a muscle, before moving right next to Lucy and awkwardly placing his hand over her shoulder. "Somehow I feel... more human."

"Is that a good thing?"

Jim looked at her and smiled. "You betcha."

She smiled back "Good to hear"

He slightly blushed, but it was too dark for her to realise. He shook his head saying "Anyway, let's get going. We don't want to be found out now, do we?"

"Of course not" She got up with him and they started walking towards their destination.

It wasn't long before Jim noticed old carvings of owls on the walls. "Those must be the owls."

Lucy also saw the markings "Must be, which means we're on the right track"

"But why owls, I wonder." Jim thought out loud, because that was actually pretty strange.

"Maybe it symbolises something?"

"Owls represent wisdom, mystery, secrets, protection and sometimes even death." Jim explained as he studied the carving even further.

"I see, maybe vampire can relate to owls in a way"

He smirked and nodded in agreement. "You might be right."

Jim herds something, he could hear footsteps coming nearer, and so he moved them both so they were hidden. All of a sudden there was noise coming from the walkie talkie, it was Mari. So Lucy pulled it up and said "I can't talk right now, theres someone coming towards us"

"Who do you think it is?" Jim whispered. Mari at the other end of the walkie talkie remained silent for their safety.

"Maybe more vampires?"

"Just wait here and don't move"

Lucy did as he said and waited a moment. Suddenly Jim jumped out from round the corner and grabbed someone by the neck "Oh didn't realise it was you"

He took his hand away and said "You can come out now Lucy"

Lucy walked over and saw Sherlock stroking his neck. "OH, didn't expect to see you all so soon"

Mari ran up to Sherlock in concern. "Are you alright?" She slightly glared at Jim in the corner of her eye. Soon, she was followed up by Sebastian, who looked a bit bored.

"Yes I'm fine, just Jim gripped quite tightly" He said looking at Mari

"Are you vocal chords okay? How about the lung pipe?" Mari continued to show concern.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry"

"I apologise for my actions but I thought you were someone else, would a hug make you feel better?" He joked

"No, thank you." Sherlock rejected his request, "I don't want hugs from you."

"How about me?" Mari offered, crossing her arms and smirking.

"It would release some satisfying chemicals, so yes." He smiled. Soon after Mari walked up to him and gave him the tightest, yet softest hug yet.

"You two really are adorable together" She smiled "And will we be expecting to hear a happy announcement soon?"

"Happy announcement?" Mari blinked in confusion.

Lucy looked at Mari "I think you would agree it's too soon for you and Sherlock to get married"

"M-Married...?" Mari found herself dumbfounded.

"Why do you seem surprised?" Jim asked

"Because I am." She replied and looked at Sherlock, whose expression was the same as before. It's actually hard to see how he actually reacts to this kind of stuff.

"What do you think Sherlock?"

"I wouldn't actually-" he paused for a while. "-mind."

Mari's eyes returned their focus back at Sherlock, while her ears disbelieved everything that's been happening.

"Are you serious...? Sherlock?" Mari asked him.

"Not right now, though." He hinted that they are still in the sewers after all.

Jim just smirked at the situation

"How touching." Sebastian said with an obvious hint of sarcasm. "It makes me want to swallow rainbows."

"I'm sure can be arranged by Jim" Lucy smiled

Jim grinned at Sebastian, cracking both his fists in a playful way. "Later." Sebastian corrected himself.

She giggled "Sorry but I'm keeping Jim all to myself"

To those words, Sebastian... glared piercingly at Lucy for a while.

"So, the mission," Sherlock interfered. "Let's go into the blacksmith. We don't really have much time left."

"Yes I quite agree with Sherlock" Jim replied

"The owls," Mari snapped out of it. "Why owls? How is the blacksmith and owls connected? And why is there a smithy in Buckingham palace?"

"One of my theories is that this has happened before. That the king or queen back then created it solely for this moment." he looked at Jim. "Maybe Karen and her collection of acquaintances have

Been related to this matter before."

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure though"

"I have a feeling we might meet someone in the blacksmiths." Sherlock said almost quietly, while crossing his arms. "It's unlikely that they would keep this place unguarded."

Jim was thinking the exact same thing and he had a feeling it would be someone just a little lower in power to Karen, someone who would be waiting for him. He wanted to see her again to give her a piece of his mind but he made a promise. "I think I shall enter with Seb to make sure it's safe first, while Sherlock stays with the girl's just outside"

"Are you calling me weak, Moriarty?" Sherlock glared at him.

"No," Jim replied. "I just can't trust Sebastian to protect Lucy."

"Well that nice of you to say that about me Jim" Sebastian said

Jim glared at him. "Because its true and you know it."

"Anyway, let's get going." Jim continued after confrounting a very deadly glare from Sebastian. "Time is running out."

So the whole group made their way towards the blacksmiths until they got there "Right Sherlock you stay here, sebby you're with me and before Sherlock could reply Jim opened the door and walked in with Sebastian.

"I suppose you want to do the looking round?"

"Alright." Sebastian replied before searching around the room in great detail. "Just don't burn yourself, 'nightwalker'."

"Don't worry, I won't" He replied as he got everything ready and was now lighting the fire.

Clack. Suddenly a gun safety trigger sound echoed the room.

Jim looked up and quietly walked to the noise "What's going on?"

"Don't move, James." Sebastian quietly ordered.

Jim did as he said because he wasn't quite sure what was going on "Vampires hiding here?"

He remained silent and slowly approached James. "Get away from there. Slowly. Just back away."

"Why should I do that?"

"Trap." He whispered. "Look to your left."

Jim slowly turned his head with a serious expression on his face. He saw a red dot going on and off. "Why didn't I notice that?"

"You stepped on a pressure plate that triggered it. We have visitors that know of our location now. Also, sharpen your listening senses."

He did so and his eyes widened on what he heard. "Monstrous voices, running footsteps, big claws."

"I couldn't believe it, but I think this is where they dumped the 'starving vampires', for this trap."

"Yes you right, and I know exactly who's planned all of this, let's get back to the others, there's company on the way"

"What about the silver fume?"

"We can get back to it later"

Sebastian nodded. "So, let's run for now?"

"Yes, let's go" He walked out.

Lucy saw them and was a bit confused "Is everything okays Jim?"

"No we need to get out of here, we've been found out"

There could be heard hungry growls and wood scratching from the blacksmith.

"What's that?" Mari asked, eyes widened in surprise... even a bit of fear.

"That doesn't sound good." Sherlock finally agreed. "Drugged, we must be drugged."

"What makes you say that? Lucy asked

"I agreed to sacrifice my sanity to agree that vampires exist," he explained quickly. "But I did not agree to be expected to that there. It must be the Baskerville case all over again, right?"

Jim grinned at Sherlock's slight panic. "Welcome to my world, Sherly, Madman land!"

"Don't call me Sherly."

Lucy giggled. "To be honest we are all slightly mad"

"I think I can agree with you on that." Mari nodded in agreement with a small pout. "One question, though, if there are monster's after us from the blacksmith, shouldn't we be running, not talking?"

It took a moment for the gang to realize the situation and started running as soon as they heard a horrible screech coming from the blacksmith.

As they were running Lucy said "Let's just hope they don't block the exits"

"Don't hex us, Lucy!" Mari warned her jokingly, but as they turned to the nearest exit, they saw some shadows of human-size bat like things hissing near there. They all stopped.

"What are those things?" Mari backed away, obviously very scared.

"Let me guess, that's what happens, when a vampire is very hungry? Mutation."

Sherlock asked, half-amused. Jim thought for a while before replying with a "Pretty much."

Jim walked forward in front of them all "Stay back everyone, the're very dangerous when their like this"

"Why are you playing a hero?" Sebastian stubbornly spat out, which was very surprising for everyone, because he's usually the "calm and cool" type. "You'll get ripped to pieces!"

"No I won't, because there's a someone who wants me alive" He sounded serious

"And this makes you alive? You're dead, James! UNDEAD!" Those words of Sebastian really hit Jim like an arrow.

He clenched his fists and warned Sebastian "If you don't shut up, I'll rip off your arms and couge out your eyes within mere 5 seconds."

Lucy was surprised by Jim's response and slightly scared; she forgot how scary he could be sometimes.

Jim looked straight at the vampires "You know what you need to do, take me and let the others leave unharmed"

The vampires came out from there, revealing to be light pink hairless, red-eyed human-sized bats. One of them tried to speak, but nothing came out of its mouth but a hungry screech.

"Run, you fool!" Jim yelled at the gang behind him.

Mari frowned her eyebrows, walked up to Jim and tapped him on the shoulder. "One favour though." When Jim turned around to face her, Mari landed a strong bone-cracking

G punch at his face. "Come back alive or I will smash your dead body with my rage!"

It took a while for Jim to understand what had happened. He held the place, where he had been punched. "Damn, woman, where the hell did you get so much strength?"

Mari backed away to Sherlock. "It's pure human psychology."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Sherlock smirked. "I guess Mari beat me to it."

Mari whispered apologetically at Lucy. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Its okay" She whispered back, she then looked up at Jim "It's all going to be fine" She said with a blank expression on her face.

"Do you believe in me?" Jim asked her.

"I think we should go, humans, silver bullets don't work on them." Sebastian pointed out while backing away.

While the others were moving away, Lucy just stood there staring at Jim "Hey come on Lucy" Sebastian shouted

"Of course I do, I will always believe in you, because I love you" her eyes started becoming watery. Sebastian ran back and grabbed Lucy by the wrist pulling her away.

Jim looked at Lucy being dragged away and couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty, which is very rare for him. "I love you, too."


	16. The Kill

"Show me the way and no one gets hurt" Jim said

The monsters looked at each other in confusion. One of them shrugged while shaking its head.

Just when the monsters were about to attack, a woman's voice called out. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jim's eyes widened in surprise. 'Is that who I think it is...?' he thought.

A woman came round the corner and smiled at Jim "Ah Jimmy boy, it's been a while"

"Karen." Jim spoke out the woman's name like its trash.

She pouted "You don't seem happy to see me"

"Why would I be? You're a disgusting excuse for a woman." He grinned as he crossed his arms. Like a boss.

"How sweet of you to say so" Said walking towards him

Jim backed away, gritting his teeth. "Stay away from me, or I'll skin you."

"You really don't like me do you?" She shrugged "Oh well we better be off, I don't think we want to be standing here talking do we? How about we go back the my place, or in your case the place where all the action is happening"

"How about 'no'? I'd rather sleep in a pile full of Sherlock's socks." He scoffed and spoke sarcastically.

"Hmm what a shame, looks like my friends here will be having their dinner after all"

"I highly doubt it." He snickered. "I'll kill them in an instant. As you know, I'm quite extraordinary."

"Oh yes I do know that, but I have plenty more and it just so happens some of them went to pick up a friend of yours, she should be at my place right now, I insist you meet her"

Jim placed his fingers between his eyebrows. "Friend... Friend... No, don't recall on having any contacts under 'Friends'. Can you refresh my memory?"

"The one that you went to the cinema's with, I sent someone to go kill her but she didn't come back,aparently I heard her neck got broken, I wonder would could of done that" she said playfully crossing her arms.

"Still rings no bell. It could have been any one of my 'clients'."

"Really Jim I thought you were a lot smarter than this, maybe this will help knock your memory" She pulled out her phone and rang someone, it was on loudspeaker "You know what to do" All of a sudden there was a scream, he recognised it, it was Lucy.

His eyes widened in surprise and panic for the first time. "How? When..?"

"Like I said some of my friends went to go pick her up just after she left you a few minutes ago, and it seems to me maybe a few bones were broken on the way" She smiled

"I'm going to kill you, you filth." Jim growled at her furiously.

"Well you better come alone if you want to see her again" She said as she turned round and started walking along

"To where?" He hesitated.

She stopped walking.

"You'll find out soon enough, because you will follow me James Moriarty"

"What makes you think that I will?"

"Well if you don't come along a few more bones might get broken, and I don't mean yours"

Jim glared at her. Karen continued walking

"I'm going and if you don't come along you won't see her again"

"Wait!" Jim called out to her. When she stopped, he immediately said: "I'll come on conditions that you won't involve any humans."

She thought for a moment "Fine, I'll let your stupid human go once we get there"

"She has more brains than you, I'll tell you that."

"We'll see about that" She smiled and they both walked to their destination.

When they got there Karen opened part of the wall and entered a key code which she hid from Jim so he couldn't escape once he was in. A hidden door opened and they walked in.

"You know this place quite well, I see." Jim said, not amused by it. It was very predictable considering that she has been involved with this for hundreds of years.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be living here if I didn't, now shall we go let that friend of yours go?" She said as she walked into a room which looked like a lounge, very different from the room the just passed. She sat down "Please have a seat"

"You lived here?" He replied as he got rudely comfortable on a couch in the opposite. On purpose, though.

"Correction I live here" she smiled "If you wanted you could always come live with me"

"With you? No, no, no, no, no, you'll just cramp my style, man."

"Oh what a shame, I thought it would be quite fun"

Karen's phone went off so she picked it up and listened to the person on the other end "Oh yes, the girl, since I'm feeling quite generous today bandage up her broken hand and let her go"

Jim piercingly glared at the sadistic woman.

Karen looked at Jim "Is there a problem Jimmy?"

"Nothing at all, Curry," he replied with a playful pout. "I just want to break your legs in half, that's all."

"Of course it's nothing" She smiled and paused for a moment "You know I could always keep her here for a little longer, maybe she should join us since I haven't actually met her yet"

Jim raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Why? So you could torture her with your ugliness right in front of me?"

She pouted "I just thought you might like to see her again, since it may be the last time you'll meet"

"You promised." He spat out as soon as she finished.

"Oh she won't get hurt, I'm going to keep you here, if you didn't realise, you belong to me"

"Sorry, but I don't remember being somebody's pet, especially yours."

"You know what happens if you don't agree with me?"

Jim placed himself properly on the couch and stared at the woman. "I do. You promised to not hurt ANY humans as long as I came with you. Now, get to the point, or I will leave."

"Patience my dear, or your little human won't be human much longer" She smiled "I want you to help me Jim, but not just me but our kind, it's seems things are getting out of hand, vampires cannot handle their hunger of blood as you know so we need more"

"Why do you think I would I help you?"

"Well the more vampires out there, the fewer humans there will be because they'll all get converted. If this carries on there would no humans left and you know human blood is the best type. So we need to capture humans along with those annoying blood suckers who shouldn't even call themself vampires and then we can all live peacefully"

"I see. Having trouble with your children, are we?"

"Yes I am, some of them seem to be a bit rebellious, just like you"

"I wasn't given a choice!" His raging voice echoed in the whole room.

"There's no need to shout, I'm right here, and anyway don't think things are better now you're just like me?"

Almost like in the speed of light, Jim got up and gripped the woman by her throat. The anger could be heard in this voice "I don't like being touched without permission asked."

Karen's tone got darker "Oh I do apologise for my actions, but your quite irresistible, wouldn't you agree Lucy?" She smiled.

Lucy was standing by the door with her hands being held behind her by a vampire.

Jim tightened her grip, his expression transformed to something of a wild animal. "Don't involve her."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jim" There was a sudden sound of a gun click; the vampire was getting ready to shoot Lucy.

Jim loosened his grip and removed his hands. "You're disgusting."

"Actually I wash myself quite regularly, thank you very much" She look at vampire, who let go of her, walked out and then looked at Lucy "Why don't you come sit down next to me"

Lucy hesitantly walked over and sat down on the sofa, placing her hands on her lap, one of which was bandaged up.

"I can see why you like her Jim; she's quite the puppy type, following orders when she should do"

Jim got up and grabbed Karen to then push her away before dashing to Lucy. "Are you alright? Who did this to you? When did you get captured? Did they torture you?" He asked in concern.

Lucy looked up in shock "I'm fine, you shouldn't have to worry, and it's just my hand"

As Lucy was speaking Karen got up "Oh look at you Jim, you've lost your heart to a hopeless human"

He glared at her in response. "At least I know it's safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lucy owns my heart, dead or alive. Neither you or anyone else can have that privilege."

As soon as he stopped speaking a loud alarm went off. A vampire walked in "Ma'am we have intruders" Karen looked at him "Well go kill them" She said harshly and then looked at Jim "you two say here, I'll deal with you later" She walked out and locked the door.

As soon as she left, Jim whispered to Lucy, due to there being a couple guards at the door: "We need to get out of here."

She nodded "But what about the guards?"

"Would you mind if I kill them? Just a snap would do."

"Just this once I think I can forgive you for doing so" She smiled

Jim nodded before strutting to the two vampire guards and snapping their necks in half with a single punch with both of his hands. "They might be vampires, but their bones are still the same."

"Yeah I can see that" She felt slightly discussed and scared inside, just the thought that Jim couldn't instantly kill her if he wanted to.

He grabbed her unharmed arm and started running towards what seemed the exit.

All of a sudden Lucy was pushed away and was hit against the wall. Jim was then pinned against a wall by Karen "You not going to leave Jim, if you do I swear both you and your little friend will get killed"

Suddenly, Jim quickly acted by taking out a pen from his pocket and piercing Karen's eye with the sharp point.

She moved back and screamed at the pain, it was just a normal scream but the scream of a vampire. She looked up at Jim with her hand covering what was her eye. "You've taken this too far KILL THEM BOTH!" She shouted and then a bunch of vampire came out of nowhere

A loud bang echoed in the whole room before the attackers could strike. The vampires froze in surprise, when the big door nearby just fell down, revealing Sherlock holding a musket, Mari holding a fire extinguisher and Sebastian holding a silver blade.

"What is the meaning of this?" Karen, completely got off guard, asked. "Weren't they supposed to be sent to The Tower?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we found these rather friendly policemen waiting for us." Mari spoke jokingly.

Karen looked round find Jim standing next to Lucy "You really all just so pathetic"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Sebastian said while pulling out a remote and water started spilling out from the ceiling

"Ha that supposed to do?" She said smirking

"Just look around you" Sherlock said

So she did surprised that the vampires in the room started shaking, some were on the ground and now screaming, the noise was unbearable. She started to feel it herself, it was a vampire's weakness. Holy water.

"Pity. I wanted to shoot more." said Sherlock sarcastically as he put away the musket.

All of a sudden Jim fell to his knees "Jim!" Lucy yelled and tried covering him since it didn't affect her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you"

Sebastian saw them in the corner and ran pass all the vampires taking off and then placing his long coat over him "There we go, now let's get out of here"

Lucy nodded and the 3 of them ran over to where Sherlock and Mari were.

"Hurry up, they're going to flood the tunnels." Mari warned them while keeping the door open.

But Karen wasn't giving up, he grabbed one of the blades placed on the wall and threw it at the group. "Die, you son of a bitch!" She screamed out before her skin completely melted off.

Luckily they missed it and they got out just in time.

Mari and Sherlock then closed the door before the sound of crashing water hit against the door.


	17. The End?

"Is everyone alright?" Sherlock asked

Sebastian took the coat off Jim and looked at him "Yes, I'll be just fine" Jim said slightly breathless before his legs decided to disagree and he fell down onto the floor. Lucy sat down with him and placed an arm round him.

Damn, that water really hurt, huh?" Jim joked while, surprisingly, gasping for air. Steam was starting to exit from his body.

Lucy tried to touch his cheek but flinched back it was like fire, burning hot. "Jim, it's going to all alright" She said trying grabbing his arm instead to comfort him.

"I know, since you are here..." He managed to perk up a smile.

"yeah ,I'm here and I'm not leaving you" She smiled back.

"So, he's a.." Mari started to speak, looking at Jim melt away.

"Yes." Sherlock replied.

"All this this time?"

"Correct."

"And you didn't tell me.. why?"

"I thought you had figured out yourself."

"Well, it was kind of complicated because vampire or not, James is always the same idiot like always."

"That's true."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Sherlock and Mari "You better be careful what you say about my Jim, because I think he's a brilliant man and he could totally kick your butt anytime" she giggled

Mari smiled at the optimism, though there is a slight possibility that Jim will be a goner soon.

"I kick but very well, too.." Jim said with a hoarse voice. The water is really starting to affect him.

Lucy looked at Jim, worried "Is there anything I can do?"

"I... have no idea this time, actually." he replied. "Is this how I die?"

"No" She felt her eyes water up "I won't let you"

"Are you God, perhaps?"

"Sorry to say no I'm not"

"Ah, pity, we could use one of them right now. Any religion would be okay..." he joked. "I don't really want to die right now, you know?"

"I'm really sorry, James, I should have thought of timing." Sebastian apologized with a slight bow.

"It's okay Sebastian" Jim replied

"No it's not" Lucy yelled and then hugged Jim tightly, tears were running down her face and she couldn't care less if the burning was hurting her " You can't leave me, you just can't"

"Hey, now, don't cry. You'll dry out like a prune." Jim said with a pout, also placing his...slightly warmer hand on Lucy's.

"I don't care, about myself right now, it's all about you" She tried sounded serious as she was still crying

"But I'm damned... This was bound to happen sometime or another.."

As the tear droplets kept falling, Sherlock and Mari started to nose something strange happening to James. He should've melted minutes ago, but he's still alive and strangely colour has returned to his face. They looked at each other and said: "Salt water."

"What did they just say?" Lucy asked Jim, because she didn't hear them.

Sherlock turned around 180 degrees and started to walk towards another door.

"No, no, keep on crying! It's really helping James! Believe me!" Mari said to her friends. Jim blinked in confusion at first, but then he realized. "Wait, she's right.. it is.. I.. can feel myself blushing and that doesn't happen unless..."

Lucy's eyes widened and she pulled back slightly, she then touched his face, it wasn't burning like before, she could only feel the heat from his blushing cheeks "I don't understand"

"I think it's because the holy water was burning his skin off, but your tears burned into his wounds, giving him the needing chemicals to help him start his blood flow, which restored his heart." Mari explained while approaching the two. "I'm kind of surprised that it's in a good condition to start again."

She looked back at Jim and still with a few tears on her face "So does this means your human again?"

He smiled, a bit dumbfounded, but he refused to show it in his face. "I might be... I feel full and warm."

Finally, after a few minutes, Sherlock came back with a bucket. "This should cure you, but I'm only doing this once, alright? Once." He said to Jim and signalled Lucy to move away.,

Lucy moved away leaving Jim sitting on his own "What's in that bucket?" Lucy asked

"Saline water, aka salt water in easy speak. I saw a barrel full of it as the two were dragged away." He said as he poured all of the contents on Jim. "Your heart still needs to get used to it, so don't be irrational for at least 4 weeks, or you might get an heart attack."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle "Guess this is payback from earlier"

"Payback?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah Jim got we wet so some vampires couldn't smell me when we were hiding" She replied as she took of her jacket and placed it over Jim's shoulders

"Ah, touche." Jim smirked at the fact, though he didn't expect to be poured holy and salt water at. He looked at Sherlock. "Thank you, I guess I owe you one?"

"It better be something worth my while." Sherlock replied, sighing and crossing his arms.

"Don't worry it will, if you need anything, just ask me" He smiled and tried standing up with a little bit of help. "We should all get back home, don't want to catch a cold now do we?"

"Do you want me to support you?" Sebastian offered help.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll be fine in a moment though"

Sebastian took one of Jim's arms and placed it over his shoulder. "Watch your step, though." he said.

He nodded and the all made their way back to the cars "Well looks like things are finally sorted out" Lucy said smiling

"Yes apart from the other vampires that are running around but they shouldn't be a problem" Jim replied

"If only it started to rain holy water, then it wouldn't be a pain in the arse." Mari sighed at how much work their elimination could be.

"I can shorten that time," Sherlock suddenly said. "I have some contacts that would do this for a mere pound per hour."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh? killing vampires, when some of them didn't even have the choice" Lucy said looking at Sherlock.

"Oh well that seems alright"

"If they die, then their fate is already settled."

"Sherlock, I want to snog you so much right now." Mari said to him, after hearing such a brilliant hypothesis' after such a long day.

"You know what, that can be arranged" Sherlock said as he pulled Mari close to him.

"Right that's it I'm out of here, I can't stand all this lovely dovey stuff" Sebastian yelled as he got into the car and slammed the door.

"What's his problem? Could it be that he hasn't found a significant other yet?" Mari asked, not amused by the fact. "I smell jealousy."

Sebastian rolled down the car window and said: "You coming into the car, or I'm leaving without you four?"

"Alright Sebby, keep your hair on" Jim joked and got in the car along with Lucy, Sherlock then took Mari's hand and lead her to the car. "Finally, we can go" Sebastian said as he turned the key and started the car. Driving to 221b baker street first.

Mari leaned to Sebastian's left and asked him: "Hey, Sebastian, what do you feel for James?"

As soon as that question fell out, Sebastian driving turned unstable and he almost hit a car.

"Sebastian, watch what you're doing will you! I've almost died once today" he yelled at him, not knowing what just happened.

Mari stared at Sebastian, eyes widened. "Could it be that.." she whispered.

"Shut up."

"you-"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"-have homosexual feelings towards James?"

Sebastian immediately stopped the car, making Mari hit her head in the process. She rubbed her head, pouting. "It was kind of obvious from the start, considering how you acted around him. No need to kill me about it."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Sherlock said checking Mari's head.

Jim sighed "Excuse me you three, Sebastian get out the car we need to talk" He get out the car and walked to an alleyway which was close by.

Mari blushed in embarrassment. "M-My head is perfectly fine, Sherlock, honestly."

Sebastian cussed under his breath and left the car to talk to Jim, prepared to be scolded by him.

"What was all that about Sebastian?"

"I told her to shut up." He replied stubbornly.

"Yes well she can be like that and what did she ask you anyway?"

Sebastian looked away and stayed silent. Obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"obviously it's something to do with your emotions, maybe you like someone and I have a strong suspicion I know who it is"

Jim then moved in closer "Do you wish to confirm my theory?"

He slightly blushed and backed away. "No.."

"Doesn't matter, you just did and to be honest I'm not surprised" She smiled

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You like me Sebastian, no point hiding it"

"I thought that if you knew, that would have made things awkward between us considering the fact that you already have a girlfriend."

"Don't be silly Sebby,I still like you" he smirked

"Not the way I like you, though." Sebastian sounded disappointed.

"Yes sorry to disappoint you there but I couldn't imagine a long term relationship with a guy"

"I guess that's true." he said as he bit his lip to hold back the truth.

Jim saw him bite his lip "Something wrong?"

"I can bare it. I can hold it in, so don't worry. I won't overreact ever again to prove that you can trust me and I'm always there for you. No matter what."

He walked up to him and patted him on the head "There's a good boy, I'm sure you can find someone else to satisfy your needs for the meantime"

Jim then turned around and returned to the car with a little strut of his, leaving Sebastian outside to think.

The mercenary looked down and sighed. "It can't be helped, huh?"

It wasn't long before he returned to the car as well. Driving Mari and Sherlock to 221b Baker Street and then saying goodbye to Lucy and Jim.

"Home sweet home" Jim said as he entered the lounge.

"Yes indeed, it's been a long day" She looked at the clock "It's really that late?"

"Jim then looked at the clock "So it seems"

"I think we should get to bed"

"For once I agree about that, I feel quite tired"

Lucy thought for a second "Hey Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever get any sleep when you were a vampire?"

"Nope, but I'm glad I can now"

"Why's that?" She was puzzled

"Cause I can now sleep with you, if that's okay with you"

"I think you already know the answer" She said smiling. Lucy then used her unbroken hand to take Jim's hand a pull him to the bedroom.

The End


End file.
